


Ljubezen na zadnji pogled

by Nagini (Vinilka)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinilka/pseuds/Nagini





	1. Tegobe in radosti Astronomskega stolpa

'Blaise...' Dracov glas je bil hripav od premalo spanja. 'Prekleto, Zabini, kaj res hočeš, da Raws popolnoma znori?!'

Črni kodri, ki so ležali na Dracovih prsih, so se zganili, nakar se je njihov lastnik z glasnim vzdihom obrnil v nasprotno smer in s tem očitno nakazal, da mu je za Rawsovo duševno stanje popolnoma vseeno...

'Krasno Zabini! Čez slabo uro bo zajtrk, potem pa napoji. Tebi je morda vseeno za akademsko kariero, nekateri od nas pa bi želeli od življenja še kaj več kot onegavljenje po astronomskih stolpih.'

Blaise, ki na svojo veliko žalost ni imel druge izbire, kot da posluša monolog do konca, se je najprej dodobra pretegnil (z obilico zvočnih efektov), potem pa je zdolgočaseno pogledal blondinca ob sebi.

'Malfoy. Ura je pet zjutraj. Pet. Zjutraj. In ti mi pridigaš o morali. Nag. Z ogromnim flekom na vratu. Se mi samo zdi, ali je nekaj narobe s to sliko?'

Dracovi kotički ust so rahlo trznili navzgor. 'Za stvar na vratu mi boš še drago plačal... Zdaj pa nehaj sikati, ker poznam kar nekaj načinov, kako ti zamašiti usta...'

'Mmmmm, Draco... Mar se nam nenadoma ne mudi več tako zelo?'

'Kreten...' je siknil Draco, potem pa z rahlim nasmeškom zaril dlani v Zabinijeve črne kodre in ga potegnil k sebi.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ob četrtkih so imeli šesti razredi prvo uro napoje. Kar pomeni, da so imeli prvo uro profesorja Rawsa. In k Rawsu nisi zamujal nekaznovano. Nikoli. Razen če ti je bilo ime Draco Malfoy. In Draco je zamudil že dvakrat. Zaporedoma. Ta četrtek je bil na zelo dobri poti, da postavi nov osebni rekord. Kar pomeni, da je bil definitivno na tem, da preseže tolerančni prag mojstra napojev. Zakoni narave so pač takšni, da niti Draco Malfoy ne more trikrat zapored nekaznovano zamuditi Rawsove ure.

Seveda ne bi Draco nikoli zamudil, če se ne bi zadnjih nekaj četrtkov redno zbujal na vrhu Astronomskega stolpa. In kar se je vsako sredo zvečer zdelo kot 'odlična ideja', se je ob četrtkovih jutrih spremenilo v tisti značilen pomislek 'kaj mi je tega treba'.

Draco je bil mnenja, da je tudi tega kriv izključno Blaise Zabini.

Začelo se je pred nekaj tedni, ko je Blaise Zabini postal reden gledalec sredinih treningov quidditcha. Blaise Zabini je imel namreč dve šibki točki. Prva so bili blondinci. Druga so bili igralci quidditcha. Draco Malfoy je več kot uspešno pokrival obe kategoriji.

Sprva Malfoyu ni bilo jasno, zakaj natančno Zabini hodi na treninge. No, _zakaj_ je že vedel, ne pa tudi _zaradi koga_. Znano mu je bilo, da ima (ali je imel) Zabini neke vrste fanta. Nekoga po imenu Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Dracu se je obračal želodec že ob sami misli, da se čistokrvni Spolzgadovec sploh lahko spoprijatelji z brezkrvnežem iz Pihpuffa – kaj šele, da spi z njim... Ne glede na to, kako modre oči in popoln nasmešek ima brezkrvnež... Dracone bi nikoli zavestno pomislil na telesne atribute brezkrvnežev. In to iz Pihpuffa! Ne on. Ne Draco Malfoy. Za Malfoye je samo popolno dovolj dobro. 

Po mesecu dni Zabinijevega opazovanja treningov Draco še vedno ni spregledal njegovih motivov. Ni bilo videti, da bi koga osvajal, poleg tega so bili na treningu sami Spolzgadovci, ki jih je Blaise videval vsak dan. Zaradi tega mu ni bilo treba hoditi na treninge.

Potem je Draca obšla rahla paranoja: 'Kaj če Blaise vohuni za Pihpuffovsko ekipo? Kdo ve, kaj mu obljublja njegov plavooki brezkrvnež?!'

Kljub temu se mu je zdela ideja malce bizarna. Kaj pri Merlinu bi Pihpuffovci s Spolzgadovsko taktiko?! Saj na metlah ne znajo niti pošteno sedeti!

Draco je sčasoma ugotovil, da njegove detektivske sposobnosti niso ravno na zavidljivi ravni, in se odločil za potezo, ki mu je bolj pisana na kožo. Direkten napad.

'Zabini!'

Črnolasi fant se je ustavil pred izhodom z igrišča. Ob pogledu na nasršenega Malfoya je malce trznil, a se je kljub temu nasmehnil: 'Dober trening, Malfoy!'

'Poslušaj Zabini, kaj hudiča počneš na vsakem prekletem treningu?! Že mesec dni posedaš na isti klopi in po pravici povedano me začenjaš iritirati. Nič nimam proti, da se Spolzgadovci zanimajo za moje tekme, ampak hudiča, Zabini – cel mesec! Saj te še nikoli ni bilo na nobeni tekmi! Če vohuniš za Pihpuff...'

'Justin in jaz sva se razšla,' ga je hitro prekinil Blaise.

'Oh.'

Draco je za trenutek ostal brez besed, čeprav ni vedel, zakaj.

'In kaj te je torej zadnji mesec tako prevzelo pri quidditchu, pa tega nisi opazil v preteklih petih letih?'

'Ti,' je preprosto odgovoril Zabini.

Naslednji dan je bil prvi četrtek, ko se je Draco zbudil na vrhu Astronomskega stolpa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco je sunkovito odprl vrata učilnice, kjer so imeli ure napojev. Raws se še ni prikazal. Draco se je olajšano zvalil na stol poleg Gatke in si glasno oddahnil.

Gatka ga je ošvrknila s pogledom. 'Kako lahko nekdo pride v razred ves sprefukan, s flekom velikosti jezerskega lignja, pa kljub temu s popolno frizuro, mi ne bo nikoli jasno,' je glasno pripomnila.

'Kako lahko nekdo, ki mu je koncept besedne zveze _biti sprefukan_ popolna tujka, pride v razred s tem, čemur ti praviš _lasje_ in _make up_ , je meni osebno ena večjih ugank,' je odgovoril Draco ledeno. 'Vseeno, hvala za kompliment stara!'

V prvi vrsti se je nekdo zasmejal. Harry Potter.

Draco se je namrdnil. 'Je kaj smešno, Potter?' Potem je pograbil pokrov Goylovega črnila in ga zagnal proti klopem Gryfondomovcev. Pokrov je za nekaj centimetrov zgrešil svoj cilj in pristal pred profesorjevo mizo.

Harry se je počasi obrnil proti Malfoyu. 'Ne smešno. Zabavno.'

Draco je priprl oči. Kaj hudiča se gre ta Potter?

Večina predmetov, ki jih je Draco tako rad metal proti Gryfondomovcem, je v normalnih okoliščinah zadela svoj cilj – ogromno Potterjevo glavo. Potem se je Potter običajno obrnil proti Spolzgadovcem, poslal Malfoya v tri krasne, ali pa vrgel kaj nazaj.

Ob posebno dobrih dnevih se je v prepir vključil še Weasley, Weasleya je bilo tako lahko razpizditi! Dracu se sploh ni bilo treba truditi! Nobenih sarkastičnih fines in ironičnih metafor... Weasley jih ne bi prepoznal, tudi če bi mu zaplesale striptiz. 

'Nekega dne, Malfoy, boš dobil svoje...' To je bil skrajni Weasleyjev domet. Draco se je sicer zabaval, vendar mu ni bilo dovolj. Weasley je postajal tako prekleto predvidljiv in dolgočasen, da se Dracu preprosto ni več ljubilo ukvarjati z njim.

Potter je bil nekaj drugega. Če si ga dovolj dolgo gnjavil, mu je uspelo sestaviti tudi kaj več od običajnih enobesednih povedi. Včasih je spravil skupaj stavek, ki je celo imel rep in glavo. In je vseboval kaj sarkastičnega. Ali celo zlobnega.

To je bilo Dracu všeč. Slavni Harry Potter, ves rdeč in besen na vrhuncu svojih gramatičnih sposobnosti...

Potter je vedno prvi ostal brez odgovora. Brez besed. Samo s patetičnim 'odjebi, Malfoy!'. Takrat je Draco vedel, da je zmagal. In v besednih dvobojih je Draco _vedno_ zmagal.

Tokrat ga je Potter s svojim odgovorom zmedel. In ta nasmešek na obrazu... Za trenutek se je zdelo da bo Draco ostal brez besed. Vendar, to bi bilo nedopustno...

'Potter, veseli me, da si po 16-ih letih eksistence in 6-ih letih akademske izobrazbe dojel razliko med dvema pridevnikoma. Zdaj bi bil morda čas še za osnove bontona. Mar te ni mama učila, da ni lepo prisluškovati?!'

Draco se je zadovoljno naslonil nazaj in se zmagoslavno nasmehnil. Z omembo staršev ni mogel zgrešiti. Zdaj bo Potter znorel... Morda bo ob istem trenutku vstopil v razred Raws – to bi Gryfondom stalo vsaj 30 odbitih točk. In svet bo spet lep...

Vendar, Potter se ni razburil. Ponovno se je kar se da počasi obrnil proti Dracu in rekel: 'Ne, ker je bila mrtva. Kakšno opravičilo pa ima za pomanjkljivo vzgojo Narcissa?'

Draco je prebledel od jeze. V vrstah Spolzgada je zavladala tišina. V Dracovi prisotnosti ni nikoli nihče kar tako omenjal Narcisse in Luciusa Malfoya...

Draco je priprl sive oči, iz katerih se je bliskal bes, in stisnil skozi zobe: 'Odjebi, Potter!'

Harry se je zadovoljno nasmehnil in se ponovno obrnil naprej.

V razred je vstopil Raws in ura napojev se je začela.


	2. Zabinijeva razodetja

'Črna ali bela?'

Draco je do pasu gol stal med posteljo in velikansko omaro s skoraj enako velikim ogledalom. V rokah je držal dve majici in nestrpno gledal Blaisea, ki se je lenobno pretegoval na postelji.

Blaise se je naslonil na desni komolec in se s pogledom počasi sprehodil od Dracovih golih ramen do spodnjega roba usnjenih hlač. 'Nobena,' je naposled odgovoril. 'Vendar hlače vsekakor obdrži.'

Draco se je namrdnil in mu namenil pogled, ki ga je Blaise še predobro poznal. V verbalnem prevodu bi se glasil: 'Ko te nekaj vprašam odgovori, sicer pa bodi tiho!'.

Zavoljo ljubega miru je Blaise napeto pogledal obe majici in se odločil za belo.

Draco je za trenutek podržal obe majici pred sabo, nato pa izjavil: 'Ne. Črna je boljša,' in se odpravil v kopalnico.

Blaise se je zakotalil na hrbet in si pokril obraz z obema dlanema. Pravzaprav je bilo smešno. Po svoje. In malo, čisto malo ironično. Blaise se je počasi zavedel, da je v tem 'razmerju', ali karkoli je že to bilo, prevzel vlogo Justina. V 'zvezi' z Justinom je bil Blaise kot Draco. No, neke vrste Draco, kajti nihče ni mogel biti _kot_ Draco. Še Draco sam je imel s tem probleme. In pa seveda vsi okoli njega.

Samo dve vrsti ljudi sta lahko sobivali z Dracom Malfoyem, ne da bi ga želeli razstaviti na osnovne dele DNK. Tisti, ki so se ga preveč bali, in tisti, ki so ga imeli preveč radi. Blaise je sodil v drugo skupino, vendar se je ob dnevih, kot je bil ta, vedno znova spraševal: 'Zakaj že?'. Na imaginarnem seznamu 'Zakaj imam rad oz. zakaj prenašam Draca Malfoya?' je bilo vedno vsaj nekaj alinej. Celo ob najhujših dnevih je Blaise našel vsaj tri razloge. Pa čeprav so bili vsi trije povezani z Dracovo anatomijo, uporabo določenih delov anatomije in aktivnosti povezanih z njo.

Tako je Blaise spet potegnil razloge iz kotička svojih možganov, jih preletel in se vzdržal želje, da zažge Dracov seznam urokov za nego las, ter se z glasnim vzdihom napotil v kopalnico.

\-------------------------------------

Ob petkih so imeli Pri Treh metlah dijaki, stari nad 16 let, zabave. Z glasbo. In karaokami. Prave, pristne bunkeljske zabave. Vsaj kar se tiče glasbe in plesa. In Draco Malfoy jih je oboževal skoraj toliko, kolikor se je trudil, da tega ne bi pokazal. Bunkeljska svinjarija in vse to... Blaisea je to brezmejno zabavalo. 

'Priznaj, da ti je bilo všeč!' je rekel Blaise, ko sta prvi petek odhajala nazaj na Bradavičarko.

'Bilo je obupno in dokler sem živ, nočem nikoli več doživeti kaj tako bunkeljsko primitivnega. Sramota, da vodstvo šole sploh dovoli kaj takega!' 

'Draco, plesal si na najmanj deset pesmi. Med drugim na Dancing Queen.'

'Kitarist Abbe je bil čarovnik,' se je glasil odgovor.

'Kje hudiča si slišal to neumnost, Draco?' Blaise je planil v nekontroliran smeh.

Draco je ostal popolnoma resen. 'Če se misliš spuščat v podrobnosti...'

'Ne ne Draco, saj je OK, verjamem ti,' Blaise si je brisal solze smeha, 'torej ne bova več šla. Nikoli.'

'Vedno me prisiliš v stvari, ki jih ne maram! Ne vem, zakaj vedno popustim... Moja dobrota me bo nekega dne pokopala,' je slavnostno zaključil Draco.

'Rekel sem, da nama ni treba več iti.'

'Zabini! Ne izzivaj.'

'Oh, mislim, da bom... To je predobro, da bi šlo v nič. Draco Malfoy ljubi bunkeljsko glasbo. In karaoke. Mimogrede, kje si se naučil tako migati z boki?'

Dracu je šlo na smeh, čeprav se je trudil ostati resen: 'Sem vedel, da ti bo všeč. Bi rad eno privat predstavo?'

'Je zastonj?'

'Ne ravno. V moji sobi. Čez deset minut,' je zašepetal Blaiseu na uho in ga rahlo ugriznil v ušesno mečico.

Blaise je zaprl oči in se nasmehnil: 'En pogoj – usnjene hlače.'

'Fetišist.'

Od takrat dalje Draco Malfoy ni zamudil niti enega petka pri Treh metlah.

\---------------------------------------------

Tokrat je bil lokal še posebej natrpan. Bil je prvi petek v mesecu. In prvi petek v mesecu je bil rezerviran za karaoke... Blaise je naročil dva firewhiskeya in se naslonil na šank. Zabava je bila že v polnem teku in skupina Drznvraanovcev je navdušeno skandirala Michaelu Cornerju in njegovim patetičnim poskusom da bi zadel vsaj en pravi ton v I Want To Break Free.

Draco je dogajanje opazoval z zgroženim izrazom na obrazu. 'Blaise, če bom moral poslušati Cornerja ali kogarkoli, približno podobnega njemu, prisežem, da bom v rekordno kratkem času izvedel kletev križanih...'

Blaise se je obrnil k šanku in naročil še dva firewhiskeya, v upanju, da bo alkohol zvišal Dracovo toleranco za katastrofalno glasbeno podlago in za bunkeljne nasploh. Za kar bi Draco najbrž potreboval cel sod firewhiskeya. Morda zmešanega še s čim močnejšim.

Na veliko zadovoljstvo vseh se je Michael Corner pobral z odra. Manjša skupina mrtvo pijanih Drznvraanovcev je sicer glasno protestirala, vendar jih na srečo ni nihče upošteval.

Draco je na robu kroga Drznvraanovcev opazil Potterja in Weasleyja. Kar ga je spravilo v še slabšo voljo... Mar njegovo življenje ni bilo dovolj zapleteno že brez Potterjeve nadležne prisotnosti? Poleg tega je Potter buljil vanj z nekako še bolj nadležnim pogledom kot ponavadi. Draco si je zaželel, da bi stal malce bližje. Potem bi lahko Potterju vrgel nekaj v glavo; recimo prazno steklenico firewhiskeya ali morda stol...

Iz mračnih misli ga je prebudil Blaise, in ga dokaj grobo zvlekel na plesišče. Draco je bil namreč prekleto dober plesalec. Za bunkeljsko glasbo je bil kot rojen, čeprav ni prej nikoli plesal nanjo. Polurna pavza med karaokami je na večino prisotnih delovala kot balzam za ušesa. To je bila tu redka priložnost, da si lahko ugotovil, za katero pesem sploh gre.

Medtem ko si je večina parčkov plašno ovijala roke okoli vratu ali se nerodno prestopala iz noge na nogo, po možnosti popolnoma izven takta, sta Spolzgadovca v dobrih petih minutah popolnoma obvladala plesišče. Blaise je levo roko lenobno položil okoli Dracovega vratu, medtem ko je z desno še vedno držal cigareto. 

'Zabini, konkurenca je naravnost zastrašujoča.' Draco se je ozrl proti trem Drznvraanovkam, ki so bile pred tem deležne največ pozornosti, zdaj pa so bile potisnjene na obrobje plesišča in so ju sovražno opazovale. Draco jih je pogledal s tisto vrsto pogleda, ki ga ljudje ponavadi namenijo povoženim živalim. Nekje med gnusom in pomilovanjem. Nato se je odločil, da je okolica globoko pod njegovimi standardi, potegnil Blaisea tesno k sebi in se namrdnil: 'Ples s cigareto v roki je vrhunec primitivizma.'

Blaise se je nasmehnil in pihnil obroček cigaretnega dima v svojega soplesalca. 'Aha. Še posebej zato, ker lahko usta koristneje uporabim.'

Draco je sprva neodobravajoče zavzdihnil. Blaise je vedel, da najbrž zaradi okusa po cigaretah. Vendar, ko je Draco naslednjič vzdihnil, je postalo jasno, da ga za cigarete briga prav tako malo kot za okoli stoječe, rahlo osuple Drznvraanovke.

Blaise bi težko pojasnil, zakaj se rad poljublja z odprtimi očmi (predvsem v javnosti) in resnici na ljubo ni o tem nikoli kaj dosti razmišljal. Morda se mu je zdelo zabavno, kako so ljudje včasih buljili, dokler jih ni ošvrknil s pogledom, nato pa so hitro pogledali stran in se pretvarjali, kot da jih prizor niti najmanj ne zanima.

Tokratni opazovalec pa ni niti trznil z očesom, kaj šele da bi odvrnil pogled. Zabini je pomislil, da najbrž zato ker ni gledal _njega_ , temveč se je s pogledom prilepil na Malfoya. Oziroma na določene dele Malfoya. Blaise se je sam pri sebi nasmehnil in se odločil, da je potrebna manjša predstava. Ker to je bilo res predobro, da bi izpustil priložnost. In navsezadnje, kakšen Spolzgadovec pa bi bil, če bi jo!

Tako so se njegove ustnice (plus jezik in zobje) preselili na Dracov vrat, roke pa malo južneje od točke, ki je morda še veljala za spodobno. Draco se je z menjavo položajev očitno strinjal; kako zelo očitno, je bilo jasno samo Blaiseu. Oziroma njegovemu desnemu stegnu...

Po nekaj minutah je Blaise ponovno dvignil pogled in pomežiknil.

Harry je zmedeno pogledal svoj vrček piva, nato pa Rona, ki mu je nekaj navdušeno razlagal. 

'Zabini. Greva. Zdaj. Takoj.'

Kadar se je Draco začel izražati v enozložnih povedih, je Blaise vedel, da je stvar resna. Vendar, kot rečeno, situacija je bila vse preveč zabavna, da bi jo preskočili. Očitno je bil potreben kompromis. Po Dracovih očeh sodeč je bilo ukrepanje nujno, sicer se Blaise ne bi čudil, če bi ga Draco položil sredi plesišča. Ne glede na to, kako bi se Potterjeve zelene očke razširile ob _tem_ prizoru, je Blaise vedel, da si mora hitro izmisliti plan B.

'OK, Malfoy. WC-ji. Pa naj bo hitro, ker ne bi rad zamudil karaok.' 

Spolzgadovci niso zlobni. Samo boleče iskreni. 

Ko sta se ne dolgo zatem vrnila je Blaise na svoje največje razočaranje ugotovil, da je Potter zapustil prizorišče. Tiho je zaklel... Celoten večer se je namreč začel odvijati v smeri, ki mu je bila najmanj pogodu: CelibatZaZabinija – naravnost 10m. Ironija je ponovno dvignila svojo grdo glavo – zdaj, ko je Draco dobil svoje, ga še lep čas ne bo mogoče dobiti nazaj na Bradavičarko. In mar ni bil prav Blaise tisti, ki je vztrajal, da morata absolutno videti na smrt pijane Pihpuffovce in Gryffondomovce, kako sramotijo sebe in svoj dom z grozljivim masakrom bunkeljskih Hitov zadnjega stoletja?

Ja, Draco bo očitno dobil tri stvari, katerih je vedno najbolj vesel, še posebej če pridejo v paketu. Alkohol – orgazem – posmehovanje drugim. Sveta trojica Malfoyeve zaveze.

Kraoke so se ponovno začele... Blaise je naročil novo rundo (sebi dvojno) in se ozrl proti odru.

Neville Longbottom. I Will Survive.

Draco je kar obstal s svojim firewhiskeyem v roki.V tem trenutku je bil videti kot bunkeljski 10-letnik, ki je za rojstni dan dobil Playstation. Z izrazom popolne sreče na obrazu.

Dve uri in deset rund pozneje se je zabava počasi bližala koncu, vendar, takrat je bil Blaise že preveč pijan, da bi mu bilo mar.

'Dragi moji, čas bo, da se počasi poslovimo,' je v mikrofon zakrakal Michael Corner in Draco je ugotovil, da je njegov glas neprebavljiv že med samim govorenjem, kaj šele med petjem...

'Tole bo zadnji komad za danes, do naslednjič pa se naučite peti!'

Michael Corner je bil prepričan, da ima blazen smisel za humor. Očitno je mislil tudi, da ima posluh. Draco bi ga lahko prav po kratkem postopku postavil na realna tla, vendar se je odločil, da bo bolj zabavno, če Cornerja pusti v njegovem majhnem svetu. Kjer bo še naprej pel karaoke in Dracu nudil neomejene vire za nadaljnje posmehovanje.

Potem je na oder stopil Justin Finch-Fletchley.

'Ooooh, Blaisey poglej... Tvoj bivši fant bo pel. Kako romantično, ne?' Dracov glas se je kar cedil od samega sarkazma.

Blaise se je počasi obrnil proti odru... Krasno! Samo tega je še manjkalo.

Potem je Justin začel peti. Neko staro bunkeljsko pesem, ki je Draco še v življenju ni slišal, vendar je imel občutek, da mora biti zapeta natančno tako, kot jo je pel Fletchley. To ga je spravilo v slabo voljo. Predvsem ni bilo zabavno. Poleg tega je bila pesem bedasta, ena tistih sladkobnih sentišev, na katere se sploh ne da pošteno plesati. Višek vsega pa je bil, da je Justin pri vsakem _ti, tebe, tebi_ ali _tvoje_ pogledal Blaisea. Pravzaprav je vso pesem pel njemu. In vsi prisotni so to opazili.

Za trenutek je Draca prešinila svetla misel, da bi iz žepa potegnil palico in Fletchleya in njegove vokalne sposobnosti zaheksal nekam v naslednji mesec, vendar je na idejo pozabil, ko je pogledal Blaisea. Zabini je namreč sedel popolnoma pri miru, nepremično strmel proti odru in v očeh se mu je nekaj svetilo. Če ne bi šlo za spodobnega 17-letnega Spolzgadovca, bi Draco prisegel, da so bile to solze...Vendar, že sama misel na kaj takega je bila naravnost nezaslišana.

Da bi Pihpuffovski brezrvnež spravil v jok Čistokrvnega Spolzgadovca? Z bunkeljsko pesmijo?! Nikoli in nikdar! Razen... Razen z urokom. Da, to je bil razlog. Nad Zabinijem je nekdo izvedel urok!

Draco je Blaisea potegnil izza šanka in ga po hitrem postopku odvlekel iz Treh metel (skoraj dobesedno, glede na raven alkohola v Zabiniju). Zunaj mu je Draco poskušal razložiti, da je več kot očitno pod vplivom uroka, vendar ti uroki niso dolgotrajni in zjutraj bo kot nov. Razen da bo imel ubijalskega mačka, seveda.

Blaise se je med Dracovo razlago rahlo pozibaval, potem pa se mu vrgel okrog vratu in planil v jok...

Draco je med nerazločnim hlipanjem ujel besede _Justin, najina pesem_ in nekaj na _lju-_ , za kar je Draco močno upal, da ni to, kar se je slišalo, kot da je. Očitno ni šlo za urok. Potem je Blaise oznanil, da mu je slabo in da hoče spat....

'Greva,' je rekel Draco,' ampak, Zabini, če me pobruhaš, prisežem, da te bom ubil.' Lahko bi še dodal, da bi moral biti _on_ tisti, ki bo bruhal, po vsem tem cmerjenju, osladnih pesmih in Pihpuffovcih, vendar se je odločil to prihraniti za naslednji dan. Ko bo Blaise sploh sposoben dojeti, kaj mu govori. In povedal mu bo marsikaj.


	3. Dan potem

V soboto zjutraj je bila prva stvar, ki jo je Blaise Zabini zaužil, napoj proti mačku. Zajtrk je preskočil.

Draco Malfoy je sedel pri Spolzgadovski mizi, v mislih sestavljal pridigo za Zabinija ter preklinjal pomanjkanje kofeina v šolski kavi.

Harry Potter je odsotno brodil po svoji skodelici z müsliji in razmišljal, kaj ve Blaise Zabini, koliko ve in zakaj. 

Justin Finch Fletchley je zobal svoj toast z maslom in se oziral proti praznemu stolu pri spolzgadovski mizi.

\-------------------------------------------

Dracova pridiga se je začela takoj, ko je našel Blaisea, zvitega v embrionalnem položaju na kavču spolzgadovske skupne sobe. Draco se ni dal motiti, navkljub dejstvu, da si je Blaise že ob samem pogledu na Draca potegnil odejo čez glavo, in tako dal jasno vedeti, da to definitivno ni pravi trenutek.

Napoj proti mačku sicer pomaga, vendar samo pri fizičnem delu okrevanja. Napoja za moralnega mačka namreč še niso uspeli odkriti in Blaise si je tisti trenutek prisegel, da bo prav to njegovo poslanstvo v nadaljnjem življenju. Če seveda ne bo prej umrl od petkovih posledic in Malfoyevih samogovorov.

In Malfoy je govoril. Veliko. O stvareh, ki jih Blaise ni maral slišati in za katere mu je bilo tisti trenutek prav malo mar. In ko je že hotel pogledati izpod odeje in prositi za milost, je Malfoy prešel na sklepni del monologa.

'Ne glede na to, kako odvratna in kako neskončno nerazumljiva je celotna situacija, ostaja ena stvar, ki je pomembnejša od vseh.' Draco je globoko zajel zrak, kot da se odloča, če naj sploh izreče naslednji stavek, nato pa je nadaljeval: 'Sklepam, da si očitno želiš tega... Pihpuffovca.'

Ob zadnji besedi je Dracov izraz na obrazu Blaisea spomnil na incident par tednov nazaj, ko je Goyle po nesreči zamenjal solnico s sladkornico, in si je nič hudega sluteči Draco v kavo vsul za tri žličke soli.

Blaise je na Dracove besede sicer pokimal, razumel pa jih ni.

Draco se je pretkano nasmehnil. 'Saj se spomniš Blaise – ... _vedno dosežejo svoje_...'

Blaise se je spomnil na pesem klobuka izbiruha v prvem letniku in skušal ugotoviti, kakšno prekleto zvezo ima kretenski klobuk z Justinom.

'Kar Spolzgadovec hoče, mora dobiti, Blaise. In če je to brezkrvni Pihpuffovec, ki komunicira prek karaok, potem naj nam pač Merlin pomaga vsem skupaj, ampak če to hočeš, boš to dobil. Karkoli drugega bi bila še večja sramota za Spolzgad.'

Draco je bil naenkrat videti blazno zadovoljen sam s sabo. S šokiranega Blaisea je potegnil odejo in ga nadrl: 'Ne poležavaj tu kot kakšna zaljubljena trinajstletnica s problematično kožo! Gremo!'

Blaise se je zmedeno zazrl v Malfoja: 'Kaj naj sploh naredim? Kaj naj mu rečem? '

Draco se je na poti iz sobe ustavil med vrati in se ozrl:  
'Kaj pa vem Zabini. Zgledam kot prekleta socialna delavka? Saj ga ne boš prvič pecal...'

'V tem je ravno problem, Malfoy! Če bi šlo samo za seks, ni problema... Ampak tu je še milijon drugih stvari.'

Draco je zdolgočaseno zavzdihnil: 'In ko sem že mislil, da ne moreš biti večja pičkica...'

'Izgini, Malfoy!' Blaise je že hotel nekaj vreči v zapirajoča se vrata, potem pa se je odločil, da bi bilo to vendarle malo preveč melodramatično,in je raje obrcal kavč.  
.  
Čez nekaj sekund so se vrata ponovno odprla. Malfoy je tokrat v sobo pomolil samo svojo blond glavo.

'Zabini?'

'KAJ?' je revsnil Blaise.

'Zdaj ko si kao zaljubljen, seks z drugimi odpade?'

'Si normalen, Malfoy?'

'Torej velja za danes?'

'Ja. Zdaj pa se poberi.'

Blaise se je vrgel nazaj na kavč, se pokril čez glavo in preklel vse, od karaok in firewhiskeya do spolzgadovskega ponosa in Malfoyevih usnjenih hlač. Potem sta sobo okupirala Goyle in Crabbe. Blaise je vstal in se skušal normalno obnašati.

V ponedeljek zjutraj se je v Spolzgadu lahko dolgo spalo. Če si bil pripravljen žrtvovati zajtrk, seveda. Pouk se je začel šele tretjo uro, in sicer z nego magičnih živali. To je bil poleg rastlinoslovja edini predmet, ki bi ga Draco z največjim veseljem izbrisal iz učnega načrta. Predmet in pa Hagrida. Temu je bržkone botroval incident z žreboklunom in dejstvo, da je bila večina živali sovražno razpoloženih do Malfoya.

On sam je sicer trdil, da nima s tem popolnoma nič in da so se živali 'nalezle imbecilnosti od tistega idiota Hagrida', vendar ga je Blaise večkrat opozoril, da morda ni najbolj pametna strategija ozmerjati žrebokluna z 'neumno kokošjo' in obrcati najbližje kosmato bitje samo zato, ker je McHudurra Gryfondomovcem ponovno dodelila dvajset točk, ki si jih več kot očitno niso zaslužili.

Blaise je imel sicer Malfoya na sumu, da se večine živali (vključno s Hagridom) malce boji, vendar je o tem raje modro molčal. 

To nedeljo ponoči je Blaise slabo spal. Razlogov je bilo več. Prvi je bil _nemoremnehatimislitinanjegaprekletikretenzakajsemitodogaja_ Justin Finch-Fletchley. Drugi je bil dejstvo, da je bilo v drugi polovici oktobra na vrhu Astronomskega stolpa že prav prekleto mrzlo.

Blaise je ugotavljal, da bi bilo morda dobro, če vsaj eden od njiju z Malfoyem ne bi zaspal v manj kot minuti po seksu. Draco se je namreč že pritoževal v stilu: 'Ne nameravam umreti od pohladitve, pa čeprav to pomeni, da greva sekundo potem, ko sva končala, in čeprav boš šel z mojim tičem v ustih, Zabini!'. Vendar je stvar tudi tokrat padla v vodo.

Tretji razlog, da Zabini ni mirno spal, je bilo Dracovo nenehno stokanje...

'Ubil ga bom!' je zastokal Draco in dregnil na pol spečega Blaisea. 'Zabini, kako lahko spiš, medtem ko jaz trpim nečloveške bolečine? Zbudi se in naredi nekaj!'

Blaise je zazehal in se prevalil na levi bok. 'Dobro veš, da mora biti med dvema protibolečinskima urokoma vsaj štiri ure premora.'

Draco je prejel zadnji odmerek malo po polnoči in ura ni mogla biti več kot tri.

Draco je legel nazaj in si pokril obraz z dlanmi. 'Ubil ga bom, kretena,' je ponovil.

Blaiseu se ni dalo spraševati, koga, poleg tega mu ni bilo treba, saj je natančno vedel. 'Spet?' je zdolgočaseno vprašal in pogledal Draca, ki si je nadel še posebno trpeč izraz. 'Zakaj pa?'

Blaise je že vnaprej vedel, da se bo to vprašanje Malfoyu zdelo popolnoma bedasto in neumestno. Vendar, kljub temu, da Dracota v _zlomljenpoizgubljenitekmizgryfondomom_ stanju ni bilo pametno dražiti, si Blaise ni mogel pomagati.

'Ker me je trikrat vrgel s preklete metle, Zabini! Saj si bil tam, hudiča, kaj sprašuješ neumnosti?! Av....' Draco je navalu jeze pozabil, da določeni gibi trenutno niso najbolj primerni...

'Ni te vrgel z metle,' je mirno rekel Zabini. 'Padel si.'

Draco je prebledel od jeze in z ledeno mrzlim pogledom prebodel Blaisea. 'Kaj sem?!'

'Pa-del,' je rekel Blaise, kot da to dejstvo razlaga posebno neumnemu otroku.

'Padel si zato, ker te je zadel gryfondomski štamf. Zadel te je zato, ker ga nisi videl. Videl ga pa nisi zato, ker si buljil v Potterja,' je slovesno zaključil razlago. 'Zakaj si buljil v Potterja, pa veš samo ti. In pa jaz seveda...'

Blaise je že lep čas sumil, da Dracova nesposobnost ujeti zviz pred Potterjem ni le posledica dejstva, da je Draco slabši iskalec, temveč mora biti za tem nekaj drugega... Blaise je malo govoril in veliko opazoval. In njegovi sumi so se ponavadi izkazali za upravičene. Predvsem se mu je zdelo sumljivo, kako veliko časa Draco posveti temu, kje se Potter nahaja, s kom se druži, kaj govori in ostale neumnosti.

Ali je res kaj na tem, se bo videlo po Dracovi reakciji.. Ki pa sodeč po Dracovem trenutnem izrazu ne bo niti najmanj prijetna... Za trenutek je Blaise pomislil, da bo Draco potegnil na plan svojo palico in izvedel eno od prepovedanih kletev. Ali pa ga bo vsaj spremenil v nekaj odvratnega...

Nekaj napetih trenutkov sta si nepremično zrla v oči, potem pa je Draco odvrnil pogled, vzel svoje stvari in se začel oblačiti. Brez kletvic, vpitja, urokov ali starega dobrega bunkeljskega pretepa.

Blaise je bil, milo rečeno, šokiran.

Draco se je pri vratih obrnil. 'Glej da pri tem tudi ostane,' je rekel z ledenim glasom.


	4. Prepovedani gozd

Pot od Bradavičarke do Prepovedanega gozda ni bila dolga, vendar, če si hodil po njej v temi in si pri tem želel ostati karseda neopažen ter vid ni bil tvoja močnejša stran, je znala biti prekleto neprijetna. Bilo je hladno in začenjalo je zoprno pršiti. Harry je začel ugotavljati, da ta sprehod morda ni bil ravno najboljša ideja. Že res, da je potreboval nekaj časa za razmislek, nekje na samem, vendar po možnosti vseeno na toplem in suhem ter vsaj približno svetlem mestu.

Čas za razmislek... Harry je ravno skušal ugotoviti, kdaj natančno je številko ena na njegovem seznamu 'Moji največji problemi',se pravi Mrlakensteina, zamenjal Blaise Zabini, ko se je nenadoma spotaknil ob _nekaj_ , kar ni spadalo na rob gozda (bilo je premehko, da bi bil štor ali kaj podobnega). Z dokaj spektakularnim poletom prek nič hudega slutečih gob je ne preveč elegantno pristal na vlažnih gozdnih tleh...

Preden se je Harry dodobra zavedel, kaj se je zgodilo, je tisto _nekaj_ zasikalo nekaj kletvic in Harry je ugotovil, da ne gre za _nekaj_ , ampak za _nekoga_.

Draco Malfoy se je, sedeč na štoru, teatralno držal za levo golen in besno pogledoval proti Harryju. 'Prekleto Potter! Kaj ti ni bilo na tekmi dovolj?!'

Harry se je zmedeno pobiral s tal, še vedno v rahlem šoku, in se zastrmel v Malfoya, ki si je zavihoval levo hlačnico: 'To se bo poznalo, idiot,' je zamrmral Draco.

'Malfoy ne stokaj spet. Kaj hudiča sploh delaš tu?' je vprašal Harry.

'Kaj delam tukaj? Kaj jaz delam tukaj?!' je vzkipel Draco. 'Kaj si odkupil Prepovedani gozd ali kaj? Ali si na posebni Dumbledorovi misiji _Vohljajmo za Spolzgadovci_?'

Harry je zavzdihnil.

'Ššššš,' je siknil Draco. 'Tišina.'

'Saj nisem nič...'

'Če misliš ostati tu, potem utihni,' ga je prekinil Draco. 'Drugače ne bo prišel,' je dodal tišje.

'Kdo ne bo prišel?' je vprašal Harry z rahlo zaskrbljenostjo v glasu. Prepovedani gozd ni ravno najbolj primeren kraj za zmenke z normalnimi predstavniki človeške rase, razen morda za kakšne z nečednimi nameni.

'Moj samorog,' je stvarno odgovoril Draco. 'In če ne moreš utihniti, potem vsaj skušaj šepetati, Potter.'

Harry se je le s težavo zadržal, da ni pri priči planil v nenadzorovan krohot, kajti od vseh živih bitji na tem svetu, ki bi lahko kdaj pripadale Dracu Malfoyu, je bil samorog prav gotovo zadnja in poslednja možnost.

'Tvoj. Samorog,' je ponovil Harry. 'Ti, Draco Malfoy, si v navezi z najčistejšim, najnedolžnejšim živim bitjem, kar jih je?' 

Draco si je pobiral vlažne liste s konic čevljev in zdolgočaseno vprašal: 'Kaj hočeš reči, Potter?'

'Kot prvo, ne moreš _imeti_ samoroga, Malfoy,' je v Hermioninem stilu odgovoril Harry.

Ti res ne,' je preprosto rekel Draco, ne da bi dvignil pogled s svojih čevljev.

'Kot drugo,' je nadaljeval Harry, 'se samorogi, kolikor vem, približajo samo ženskam. Devicam, natančneje. In to dejstvo že samo po sebi poruši tvojo teorijo. Do temeljev.' 

'Kaj pa vem, Potter,' je lenobno rekel Draco. 'Potemtakem bi jih okoli tebe morala biti že cela čreda.'

Proti Dracovem pričakovanju se je Harry precej od srca zasmejal.

'Kaj?' se je namrdnil Draco.

'Nič. Smejem se, ker je smešno,' je rekel Harry. 'Kaj pa naj bi bilo?'

'Pa ne da ste v Gryfondomu odkrili smisel za humor?'

Harry je že hotel odgovoriti, takrat pa ga je Draco divje zgrabil za roko. Harry je najprej za trenutek ali dva zmedeno buljil v točko, kjer se je Dracova roka oprijemala njegove, potem pa je le sledil Malfoyevemu pogledu, ki je bil usmerjen proti bližnji jasi.

Sredi jase je stal samorog.

Harryju je zastal dih. Samoroge je videl že prej, vendar še nikoli v naravi. Vsaj živih ne. Harryja je prešla misel, da je v naravi prvič videl samoroga pred šestimi leti. Z Malfoyem. Vendar tisto pač ni bil dogodek, ki bi ga želel ohraniti v spominu. To je bilo vse kaj drugega. Dež je ponehal in skozi oblake je posijala luna.

Samorog se je elegantno in hitro gibal čez gozdno jaso. Šele takrat je Harry opazil, da Draco v levi roki nekaj drži in da se je samorog odpravil naravnost proti njemu. V nekaj trenutkih je bil pri Dracu in zdaj je veselo zobal, karkoli je pač bilo _tisto_ v Dracovi roki.

Samorog je srebrno sijal, skoraj žarel, kadar ga je obsijala mesečina, medtem ko so se Dracovi lasje v njej bliskali v zlatih tonih. Samorog je dvignil glavo in s smrčkom podrgnil ob Dracovo lice. Potem se je obrnil proti Harryju.

'Lahko ga pobožaš, če ti bo pustil,' je milostno dovolil Draco, kot da je samorog resnično njegov.

Samorog je prhnil proti Harryju in skušal tudi v njegovi roki najti hrano. Ko je ugotovil, da je prazna, je nemirno zarezgetal in šavsnil proti Harryjevi dlani. Harry je sunkovito odmaknil roko.

'Ne draži ga!' je nejevoljno pripomnil Draco.

'Dražim?! Si slep, Malfoy?' Harry je stopil korak nazaj in je jezno gledal samoroga, ki se je zdel nekako zadovoljen sam s seboj. 'Razvajena mala zverina,' je rekel Harry. 'Ni čudno, da sta se našla.'

Draco ni odgovoril, temveč je potrepljal samoroga po vratu.

'Kaj mu sploh daješ?' je vprašal Harry.

'Čokolado,' je odvrnil Draco.

Samorog je še nekajkrat s kopitom potolkel ob tla, potem pa polizal Draca po licu in z velikim kosom čokolade v gobcu stekel čez jaso, globlje v gozd.

Harry je pozorno pogledal Draca. Oči so mu žarele in na obrazu je imel nasmeh, ki ni bil ne posmehljiv in ne sarkastičen; skratka, za Malfoya je bil to precej nekarakterističen nasmeh.

 

Harry je pogoltnil slino in ugotovil, da ima potne dlani. Navsezadnje je bil z Dracom Malfoyem. Sam. Ponoči. V gozdu, obsijanem z mesečino.

Nenadoma Blaise Zabini ni bil več problem številka ena.


	5. Načrt

Blaise se je naslanjal na mrzel, kamnit obok stranskega vhoda v Bradavičarko in kadil že kdovekatero cigareto to dopoldne. Od tod je bil dober razgled na jezero, kjer so sedmi letniki Pihpuffovcev in Gryfondomovcev ravnokar preučevali prehranjevalne navade orjaškega lignja.

Na Justinovi rami je slonela plavolasa glava neke Pihpuffovke, ki jo je Blaise že ničkolikokrat videl, a si še vedno ni mogel zapomniti njenega imena. Najbrž zato, ker ga je prav malo brigalo. Blaise je potegnil dolg dim in si zaželel, da bi bila ta plavolasa vešča naslednji obrok orjaškega lignja, ko ga je nenadoma zmotil znan glas.

'Je tvoj Fletchley med poletjem zamenjal ekipo?'

Po incidentu na Astronomskem stolpu se je Draco obnašal precej bolj zadržano kot ponavadi. Pravzaprav se Blaise sploh ni mogel spomniti, ali je bil od takrat dalje še kdaj sam z Dracom. Najbrž ne, vendar Dracova paranoja je bila povsem odveč. Blaise je imel dovolj svojih problemov in še na misel mu ni prišlo, da bi po celi Bradavičarki sčvekal, kako se Malfoy in Potter palita eden na drugega...Kdo pa bi mu sploh verjel?!

'Ne,' je nenadoma odločno rekel Blaise in vrgel cigareto na tla. Ne, resnično ni verjel, da bi se Justin poleti začel zanimati tudi za dekleta. Ne Justin. Ni šans. Vendar nek razlog je moral biti, da mu Justin celo poletje ni poslal niti ene same preklete sove...

'Ti že veš,' je pomenljivo pripomnil Draco.

Ure je bilo konec. Ob obzidju Bradavičarke so se začeli zbirati grozdi Pihpuffovcev in Gryfondomovcev, da bi pred naslednjo uro pokadili vsaj par dimov. Drugi so hiteli po potki vzdolž zidu, da bi čimprej prišli na toplo, kajti zunaj je bilo že pošteno hladno.

Med slednjimi je bil tudi Harry. Ko je šel mimo, je komaj vidno pokimal Dracu in Draco je še manj opazno pokimal nazaj. Ni bilo videti, da bi kdo razen Blaisea kaj opazil.

'Prekleto, Malfoy! Kaj sem zamudil v teh dveh tednih?' je glasno vprašal Blaise.  
'Nič. In sobno jakost prosim, Zabini.'

'Saj so že vsi mimo!' je protestiral Blaise. 'Torej – kaj se je zgodilo?'

Draco je v nekaj stavkih opisal srečanje v Prepovedanem gozdu.

'To je vse?' je Blaise sumničavo vprašal.

Draco je na kratko pokimal.

'Mimogrede, Malfoy,' je pristavil Blaise, 'tisto sploh ni več normalen samorog, ampak navaden džanki.'

'Malfoy!'

'Kaj bi rad Weasel?' se je namrdnil Draco. Če ni štel strupenih opazk in kletvic, potem najbrž z Ronom Weasleyem v vseh šestih letih ni spregovoril več kot... No, pravzaprav verjetno ni še nikoli normalno spregovoril z njim. In zdaj je stal Weasley pred njim, s svojo nadležno rdečo grivo in očitno je bilo, da nekaj hoče.

'Predstavnike domov moram obvestiti, da je v petek zabava za sedme letnike,' je na kratko sporočil Ron. Barva njegovega glasu je dala Spolzgadovcema jasno vedeti, da je poudarek na besedi _moram_. 'Gryfondomovci jo organiziramo,' je še pristavil.

'Kako šokantno,' je cinično rekel Draco.

Ron se je pretvarjal, da ne sliši, čeprav mu je obraz zalila rahla rdečica, ki se je obupno tepla z barvo njegovih las. 'Ob osmih v gryfondomski dnevni sobi,' je suho rekel Ron, se obrnil in odšel.

Draco je pogledal Blaisea in oba sta zavila z očmi. 'Gryfondomovci organizirajo... Blaise, saj veš kaj to pomeni, ne?'

'Da moramo v štirih dneh nabaviti kar se da veliko alkohola,' je rekel Blaise. 'Ker ga tam najbrž ne bo na pretek.'

Prejšnjeo leto je Millicent Bullstrode očetu ukradla navodilo za napoj, s katerim si lahko katerokoli tekočino spremenil v poljubno alkoholno pijačo. Vsa stvar bi bila več kot popolna, če ne bi nekateri preveč entuzijastični Spolzgadovci raztrobili vesti po vsej Bradavičarki. Kar samo po sebi ne bi bilo nič slabega – Spolzgad je v kratkem času (na veliko začudenje profesorjev) postal najbolj priljubljena točka družabnih dogodkov na Bradavičarki.

Ob tako velikemu številu alkohola željnih najstnikov se je tudi poraba napoja znatno povečala in v rekordno kratkem času so uspeli porabiti zalogo lusk norveškega grbavca. Brez njih pa je bil napoj popolnoma neuporaben. Luske so bile sicer stalnica v zbirki Mojstra napojev, a težava je bila v tem, kako do njih.

Blaise je prišel na fantastično idejo z mnogobitnim napojem; kdorkoli bi ga srečal na hodniku bi bil prepričan, da gre za Rawsa. Akcija naj bi se odvijala med uro napojev, tako da bi bila prisotnost pravega Rawsa na hodnikih 100% izključena...

No, podvig se je v praksi končal precej klavrno. Raws se je med svojo uro vrnil v kabinet po neko pozabljeno sestavino in je tam srečal nikogar drugega kot 'sebe'. Raws je 'sebe' zaklenil v kabinet, dokler ni učinek mnogobitnega napoja ponehal ter se je Raws številka 2 spremenil v precej prebledelo verzijo Blaisea Zabinija...

Tako se je stvar razvedela tudi med profesorji. Naslednji meseci so bili za Spolzgadovce precej neprijetni. Kljub dejstvu, da je pri vsej stvari sodelovalo več kot pol Bradavičarke, so jo najslabše odnesli prav pripadniki Spolzgada. Sicer pa, kot je rekel Draco: 'Kaj je tu novega?'.

Od takrat dalje se je alkohol nabavljal iz Filcheve skrite rezerve v kleti. Kar je bilo neprijetno in nevarno početje. V poštev je prišlo samo v skrajnih primerih.

Gryfondomska zabava je bila več kot skrajen primer. 

'Draco...' je previdno začel Blaise, 'glede te zabave...'

'Saj ne bo tako hudo, Zabini,' je nenavadno zadovoljno izjavil Draco. 'Poglej na zadevo s svetle plati. Tokrat lahko _njim_ pobruhaš dnevno sobo.'

Blaise ga je ne preveč nežno sunil z komolcem. 'Sem ti rekel, da ne omenjaj več tistega,' je nejevoljno zasikal. 

'Kaj pa je?'

'Poslušaj! Jaz hočem Fletchleya, ti hočeš Potterja...'

Draco se je sunkovito ustavil in prijel Blaisea za ramena. 'Blaise, ti kreten, kaj ko bi to raje objavil v Veliki dvorani, danes pri večerji recimo, da bodo res _vsi_ slišali.'

Blaise je stresel z rameni: 'Ne bodi živčen Malfoy! Nihče naju ne sliši in tudi če naju bi, kaj misliš, da koga to res zanima?!'

Malfoy ga je nejeverno pogledal: 'Saj ne misliš resno?'

Blaise je zavzdihnil. 'Me boš poslušal brez paranoičnih prekinitev?'

Draco je prekrižal roke in se zastrmel v Zabinija.

'Pravim samo – ti pomagaj meni, jaz bom pomagal tebi.'

Draco je privzdignil levo obrv: 'V smislu...?'

Blaise se je zaupno sklonil k Dracu in zašepetal: 'Potterja prepusti meni, ti pa poskrbi za primerno raven alkohola v Justinovi krvi. Razumeš?' je pomežiknil.

Draco je razumel. Vsaj deloma. 'Kaj če ga spravim v komo?' je vprašal.Kolikor mu je bilo znano, Pihpuffovci alkohola niso preveč dobro prenašali.

'Ne skrbi. Ne boš ga. Justin po nekaj kozarcih postane samo precej, erm... _prijateljski_.' Blaise se je nasmehnil in bilo je očitno, da so mu misli odtavale nekam v preteklost. 

Draco je zavil z očmi. 'Dobro, kaj pa, če bo postal preveč prijateljski z _mano_?'

Blaise se je ustavil in prijel Malfoya za roko. 'Malfoy. Da ne bi slučajno... saj veš...'

Draco je z zanimanjem opazoval Blaisea. Črne oči so se mu jezno bliskale. Nekako to ni bil več tisti Blaise, ki ga je Draco poznal nekoč. Blaisey je torej ljubosumne sorte. Kdo bi si mislil. To je bilo skorajda... zabavno.

'Naš Blaisey je torej ljubosumen,' je s posmehljivim glasom rekel Draco. 'Povej mi, je to posledica spolzgadovske ali italijanske krvi?'

Blaise je izpustil Dracovo roko. 'Nisem _ljubosumen_. Samo svojih stvari nočem deliti,' je rekel z že nekoliko mirnejšim glasom.

'Aha. Spolzgadovske, torej,' se je nasmehnil Draco. 'Poleg tega jaz ne seksam z brezkrvneži Zabini, tako da se nimaš česa bati.'

_Seks_ , je pomislil Blaise. Draco je omenil seks. Blaisov miselni tok se je podzavestno usmeril v eno samo jasno podobo. 14dni 17 ur 34 min _brez_. Kako naj sploh misli na kaj drugega?!

Do ure rastlinoslovja je bilo še natančno petnajst minut... Blaise se je naslonil na steno in rahlo presenečenega Malfoya potegnil k sebi.

'So čistokrvni Spolzgadovci še v igri?' je vprašal Blaise in nalahno ugriznil Dracovo ušesno mečico.' Ali pridejo v poštev samo še gryfondomski superjunaki?'

Draco se je nasmehnil: 'Spolzgadovca se nikoli ne izključi iz ekipe. Pa čeprav postane samo rezerva...'


	6. Skoraj katastrofalno

Filcheva zaloga alkohola se je nahajala globoko pod Bradavičarko, pod nekdanjimi ječami, kjer so zdaj prostori Spolzgada. Stopnišče je bilo ozko in zavito ter karseda spolzko, še posebej ob deževnih jesenskih dnevih, kakršen je bil tale.

Težka, železna vrata so bila zaklenjena s celo serijo verig, kar je bilo pravzaprav smešno, kajti vsak študent je vsaj od drugega letnika dalje poznal urok za odklepanje. Ampak, ker si ubogi Filch kot navaden šlapl ni mogel privoščiti kakšnega bolj zapletenega uroka, se je stvari pač lotil po bunkeljsko.

Draco je že dvignil palico, da bi izvedel _alohomoro_ , ko je opazil, da so vrata odklenjena. Blaiseu je z roko nakazal, naj bo tiho, nato pa prislonil uho na vrata. Izza njih se je slišal znan žvenket steklenic, temu pa je sledil precejšen ropot in pridušeno preklinjanje. Glas je bil premlad za Filcha in če Draca vokalni spomin ni varal, potem je to lahko bil samo...

'Potter?!' je Draco sunkovito odprl vrata.

Harry je stal sredi kupa škatel. Le-te so očitno ravnokar popadale z zgornje police na nič hudega slutečega Gryfondomovca. V rokah je Harry držal zaboj steklenic. Ko je zaslišal svoje ime, se je panično obrnil proti vratom in med njimi zagledal Splozgadovca. Presenečenje je bilo očitno obojestransko.

'Škoda, da nisi tako neroden tudi pri quidditchu, Potter', se je prvi oglasil Blaise in stopil do polic s steklenicami.

'Kaj delata tu?' je jezno vprašal Harry, čeprav se je še isti trenutek zavedel, kako idiotsko vprašanje je pravkar postavil.

'Potter, ali vedno začneš pogovor s tem stavkom, ali imam samo jaz to srečo?' je vprašal Draco, medtem ko je preučeval steklenico irskega firewhiskeya, letnik 1940.

'Mislim, da morava _midva_ to vprašati _tebe_ ,' je pripomnil Blaise, 'od Spolzgadovcev se namreč _pričakuje_ , da bodo kradli alkohol. Tukaj si _ti_ nepričakovani element.'

Draco se je ozrl k Harryju. 'Kako si sploh prišel z vrha stolpa do sem, ne da bi te kdo opazil?'  
Harry je pomignil proti bližnji polici. Na nekem mestu je bilo videti, kot bi bila prekinjena.

Draco se je zaničljivo namrdnil. ' _Spet_ ta prekleti plašč nevidnosti?! Sploh počneš kaj brez njega Potter?'

Harry se je precej skrivnostno nasmehnil. 'Ah, nič takega... Včasih je precej uporaben za odkrivanje... zabavnih stvari. Kot je recimo spolzgadovska garderoba po tekmi quidditcha.'

'Lažeš, Potter,' je rekel Draco. Gryfondomovci so bili pogumni in pošteni in imeli so še kup karakteristik, ob katerih se je vsakemu normalnemu Spolzgadovcu obračal želodec. Draco se pač ni mogel kar tako sprijazniti z dejstvom, da bi tako vzoren gryfondomski primerek, kot je bil Harry Potter, počel nekaj tako očitno spolzgadovskega. 

'Mogoče,' je skomignil Harry, 'ampak to boš težko ugotovil.'

Draco je za trenutek obnemel, Blaise pa je prasnil v smeh. 'Potter, včasih se sprašujem, kdo te je vtaknil v Gryfondom,' je rekel in iz pravkar odprte steklenice srknil požirek. 'Malfoyu si uspel zapreti usta in verjemi mi, da je to nekaj, za kar smo ostali potrebovali kar nekaj let treninga.'

'Zabini, se ti zdi pametno piti iz steklenice, ki nima etikete?' je vprašal Harry.

'Ti kar pij, Blaise,' ga je vzpodbudil Draco,'mogoče je kaj takega, da ti bo razžrlo jezik...'

Blaise se je zarežal in nagnil steklenico. Harry in Draco sta ga napeto pogledala.

'No?' je vprašal Harry. 'Torej, Zabini? Nisi ti neki kao ekspert za alkohol?'

Blaise je pogoltnil tekočino in še nekaj časa ni odprl oči. Blaženo se je nasmehnil in zavzdihnil: 'Kdo bi si mislil, Filch...' Nato se je obrnil k drugima dvema in oznanil: 'Fantje, najti moramo vse steklenice brez etiket. Ta ljubica tukaj,' je rekel Blaise in pobožal steklenico, 'ni nič drugega kot ginotka.'

Harry je opazil, kako so se Dracu zasvetile oči ob imenu, ki njemu osebno ni povedalo nič, vendar ni bil prepričan, če naj svojo alkoholno nevednost odkrito izrazi pred dvema predstavnikoma Spolzgada.

Blaise je takoj opazil Harryjev rahlo izgubljeni pogled. 'Mešanica bunkeljskega gina in vodke, s kančkom nekega magičnega napoja, ki reagira samo v tej kombinaciji. Prepovedana v Angliji,' se je glasila Zabinijeva strokovna razlaga. 'Reakcija je odvisna od posameznika. Nekdo lahko pleše deset ur skupaj, nekdo drug je lahko prepričan, da se pogovarja z samorogi, nekdo tretji...

'...se lahko udejanji na Mikonos, potem pa ne zna več nazaj in Grško ministrstvo za magijo mora kontaktirati njegove starše,' mu je v besedo vskočil Draco.

'Hvala, Malfoy,'je odvrnil Blaise,' očitno ti je še zdaj žal, da te takrat ni bilo zraven, zato lahko kar utihneš.' Potem se je obrnil k Harryju in mu ponudil steklenico. 'Ne vem pa, kako deluje na Gryfondomovce.'

Harry je prijel steklenico in potegnil nekaj dolgih požirkov. Pijača je bila osvežilna in ni imela skoraj nič okusa po alkoholu.

'Potter...' je začel Draco z rahlim nasmeškom na obrazu. 'Pri grškem incidentu je Zabini spil samo deci tega...'

Harry je umaknil steklenico od ust in pogledal Draca. 'Mikonos se sploh ne sliši slabo, Malfoy. In če ne bom znal nazaj, še toliko bolje,' je zaključil Harry in ponovno nagnil steklenico.

Očitno se je Harryja že malo prijelo, kajti kmalu zatem je nekdanjemu sovražniku začel razlagati, kaj vse je trenutno narobe v njegovem življenju in kako mu gredo vsi okoli njega na živce. In da ima počasi dovolj. Vsega.

Draco in Blaise sta bila vidno impresionirana.

'Težave v gryfondomskem paradižu, Potter?' je vprašal Draco. Trudil se je, da bi deloval posmehljivo in ne radovedno.

'Ne sprašuj,' je na kratko odgovoril Harry in mu podal steklenico.

'Manj govorita in hitreje pijta,' je rekel Blaise. 'Zabava ne bo trajala vso noč.'

\--------------------------

Gryfondomska zabava je bila v zadnjih izdihljajih, ko so se vrata dnevne sobe sunkovito odprla in vsi prisotni oziroma vsaj tisti, ki so bili še vedno vsaj približno prisebni, so se ozrli proti prišlekom.

Harry Potter in Blaise Zabini sta v navalu neustavljivega smeha podpirala drug drugega in ponavljala neko, vsem prisotnim popolnoma nerazumljivo besedo, ki je bila očitno vir evforičnega napada.

Draco Malfoy je, napol viseč na kljuki, v obupnem poskusu, da bi deloval trezno, resno izjavil: 'SPO-RA-DI-ČEN... je beseda, ki pomeni... Nabavita si slovar, imbecila.'

Harry se je naslonil na Blaisea in ta je pod njegovo težo zdrsnil ob podboju na tla. Za sabo je seveda potegnil tudi Potterja. Očitno se jima je tudi to zdelo neznansko smešno, saj je Harry komaj še lovil sapo, Blaise pa si je brisal solze smeha in nemočno ponavljal: 'Ne morem več...'

Draco se je odlepil od kljuke, naredil nekaj korakov do najbližjega kavča in se sesedel vanj. 'In kje je zabava?' je vprašal.

'Končala se je pred eno uro,' je jezno odgovoril Ron. 'In mislim, da bi se tudi vidva morala pobrati v svoj Dom.'

Draco je priprl oči in preklinjal dejstvo, da tokrat vidi tri Weasleye, kot da ni dovolj grozno videti _enega_ , in rekel: 'Blaise hoče videti Fletchleya.'

'Justin je v ambulanti, ker ima gripo,' je hladno odvrnil Ron.

Draco je zaklical: 'Zabini! Tvojega brezkrvneža je zvilo... V ambulanti je. In Weasley pravi, da morava domov.'

Harry in Blaise, ki sta prišla nekoliko k sebi, sta se pobirala s tal.

'Ne, Ronči! Naj še malo ostaneta, prosim...' je rekel Harry.

Ron je bil nad tem tako šokiran, da je ostal brez besed.

Draco se je obrnil k Ronu in rekel: 'Mislim, da bova še malo ostala, Ronči!'

Harry in Blaise sta se med vzkliki odobravanja zvalila na kavč.

Ron je zgroženo opazoval Harryja, ki je pravkar naslonil glavo _v Malfoyevo naročje_ , kot da je to najbolj normalna stvar na svetu. Blaise je ležal ob Harryju, vendar nekoliko nižje, in njegova roka se je nenadoma ovila okoli Harryjevega pasu. Ron je v želodcu začutil rahlo slabost in bil je precej prepričan, da ne zaradi alkohola. Obenem je tudi opazil, da so se ostali že pobrali v postelje in da je s tremi sumljivimi primerki na kavču ostal sam.

Sunkovito je vstal in s precej odločnim glasom ukazal: 'Harry mora v posteljo. Zdaj, takoj!'

Harry je zamomljal nekaj, kar bi lahko bilo da ali pa ne, Blaise je bil odločno proti, Draco pa je pogledal Rona, segel z roko v Harryjeve lase in rekel: 'Ronči, obljubim, da bo Harry šel v posteljo.'

Ron je zmedeno pogledal Harryja in začel: 'Ti...' Potem je le še zamahnil z roko, kajti, kot je pravilno ugotovil, kakršnakoli pridiga v tistem trenutku ne bi imela niti najmanjšega smisla. Ogorčeno je zapustil Gryfondomsko dnevno sobo.

\----------------------------------

Ko so sončni žarki zjutraj posijali skozi napol zagrnjene zavese gryfondomske dnevne sobe, so na tleh razkrili neke vrste posteljo, oziroma kup blazin, ki jih je nekdo v naglici zmetal z bližnjega kavča. Blazine so bile videti, kot da so obgrizene, kajti na sredini je zijala velika luknja.

Hermioni se je seveda takoj posvetilo, da gre za plašč nevidnosti. Prav ona je zjutraj prva odprla vrata sobe in pred seboj zagledala prizor, za katerega si je bržkone želela, da bi ji bil prihranjen.

Izza spodnjega roba plašča sta molela dva para nog, med njima pa se je v jutranjem socu svetlikal pramen svetlih las. Hermionino srce je začelo divje utripati. Tako barvo las ima samo ena oseba na Bradavičarki, in glede na to, da to ni spolzgadovska dnevna soba, bi bilo povsem možno, da bi vsaj en par stopal pripadal Grfondomovcu. Ker je bila zabava za sedme letnike, pride v poštev samo pet fantov... In ker je Seamusa in Deana malo prej srečala na hodniku, ostanejo samo še trije kandidati...

'Čao, Hermiona,' se je izza njenega hrbta zaslišal prijazen pozdrav.

'Neville...' Hermiona je strmela v nič hudega slutečega Nevilla in se slabotno naslonila na podboj vrat.

'Ti je slabo, Hermiona?' je zaskrbljeno vprašal Neville. 'Nekam bleda si...'

Hermiona se je zasukala na peti, globoko vzdihnila in se z odločnimi koraki napotila proti kupu blazin.

'RONALD WEASLEY!'

Hermionin krik bi zbudil človeka v globoki komi in vsekakor je deloval tudi na tri pred njo ležeče osebke, med katerimi pa ni bilo Rona Weasleya.

Hermiona je s plaščem nevidnosti v rokah kar obstala in precej bedasto strmela v prizor na tleh.

Draco je dvignil glavo in počasi spregovoril: 'Grangerjeva, če se bom kdajkoli zbudil z Weasleyem ob sebi, imaš moje osebno dovoljenje, da nad mano izvedeš kletev križanih.'

Blaise si je z obema dlanema pokrival obraz. Očitno je bil globoko nezadovojen z dejstvom, da je jutro in da mu sonce sije naravnost v oči.

Harry je ob Hermioninem kriku sunkovito sedel in se nekoliko zmedeno oziral po okolici. 'Zdravo Hermiona...' je rekel. 'Torej... em...' Nenadoma je ugotovil, da nima pojma, kaj naj reče, samo blazno mu je šlo na smeh.

'Harry,' je pomenljivo pripomnila Hermiona, 'oblecite se, potem pa naj tvoja... _prijatelja_ čimprej odideta.'

Harry je pokimal in brcnil Draca, ki je zaril obraz v blazino in se precej nevljudno krohotal.  
Med vrati se je zbrala cela gruča radovednih nižjih letnikov. Hermiona je ponovno vzdihnila in začela odganjati opazovalce.

'Dozdeva se mi, da je seks med Gryfondomovci precej eksotična zadeva,' je izjavil Draco. Medtem ko je na sebe vlekel majico, je predrzno strmel v zbrano gručo hihitajočih se trinajstletnic.

'Niti ne,' je odvrnil Harry. 'Tako gledajo, ker Spolzgadovcev še niso videle izven njihovega naravnega okolja. Saj veš, eksotične živali so zanimiva stvar,' je pomežiknil Harry.

'Ali jim ne misliš razložiti, da smo resnično zaspali? In da se ni _nič pametnega_ zgodilo? Pravzaprav sem pričakoval, da boš to nemudoma razložil Grangerjevi.'

'Se ti ne zdi, da je tako bolj zabavno?' je vprašal Harry.

Draco se je moral nasmehniti. 'Vidim, da zate še obstaja upanje, Potter.'

Blaise in Draco sta ravnokar zapuščala gryfondomsko dnevno sobo, ko sta na pragu naletela na precej besnega Rona Weasleya.

Blaise je zavil z očmi in rekel: 'Weasley, prosim, prizanesi nam... Nimamo časa...'

'Se vama sploh sanja, koliko točk bo to stalo Spolzgad?' je vprašal Ron.

'Weasel, kolikor vem, je bila tu neke vrste zabava. Mimogrede, gryfondomske zabave postajajo že prav patetične. In ne vem, zakaj je treba okoli tega zganjati tak cirkus. Razen seveda, če si hotel, da bi bil _ti_ na Potterjevem mestu...' je pikro pripomnil Draco.

'Ravno za to gre,' je besno rekel Ron, 'kar sta naredila Harryju. Ne vem, kaj sta mu podtaknila...'

'Podtaknila?' ga je prekinil Draco. 'Misliš, da izvajava črno magijo nad ljudmi samo zato, da bi spali z nama?! Weasley, pravkar si mi odkril nove razsežnosti idiotizma, za katere sem upal, da ne obstajajo nikjer, niti v tvoji glavi ne.'

Ron je preslišal zadnjo opazko in nadaljeval: 'Menda ne pričakuješ, da ti bom verjel, kako si Harry prostovoljno želi preživljati čas s spolzgadovsko zalego?!'

Blaise je pogledal proti Dracu, ki je sovražno zrl v Rona. 'Tole postaja zanimivo,' je rekel Blaise in se naslonil na podboj vrat.

Harry, ki se je ravnokar vrnil iz kopalnice, je ob pogledu na Rona takoj zaslutil težave.

'Mislim, da lahko to takoj preveriva, Weasley,' je mirno rekel Draco. 'Potter!' je zaklical, ne da bi umaknil pogled z Rona. 'Kaj delaš jutri ob osmih?'

'Em... Nič?' je zmedeno odgovoril Harry.

Malfoyev obraz je prešinil zmagoslaven nasmešek. 'Krasno! Torej si lahko takrat pred glavnim vhodom?'

'Ja... seveda... ob osmih?' je rekel Harry v upanju, da ni izzvenel kot popoln idiot.

Draco je prikimal in se znova zazrl v Rona. 'Ob koliko točk bom pa za to, Weasel?' je posmehljivo vprašal. Potem se je obrnil in odšel skozi vrata.

Blaise mu je sledil in pri tem potrepljal Rona po rami. 'Ne sekiraj se za take malenkosti, Ronči. Škoduje zdravju.'

Harry je pogledal Rona in se mu skušal spodbudno nasmehniti, vendar, Ron je očitno postajal vse bolj besen.

Nenadoma so skozi vrata vstopile Hermiona, Lavender in Parvati.

'Kaj se je zgodilo?' je vprašala Hermiona, ki je takoj začutila napetost v sobi.

'Ah, nič posebnega...' je ironično izjavil Ron, 'samo ena malenkost je...' Nato je besno zavpil: 'Harry ima ZMENEK Z MALFOYEM!!!'

'Oh...' je precej neprizadeto rekla Hermiona. 'Se zato tako razburjaš Ron?'

Ron je obstal in z odprtimi usti strmel v Hermiono.

Pravzaprav je bil šokiran tudi Harry. Ni mu bilo čisto jasno, kako je sploh prišlo do situacije, v kateri se besede Malfoy, Harry in zmenek uporabljajo v istem stavku...

Lavender in Parvati sta se družno zastrmeli v Harryja.

'In kaj boš oblekel?' je končno radovedno vprašala Lavender.

Ron je glasno zaklel, potem pa besno zapustil dnevno sobo.

Hermiona je pohitela za njim, še prej pa je Harryja prijela za roko in pomirjujoče zamrmrala: 'Kar meni ga prepusti, Harry.'

Harry, ki še vedno ni najbolje dojemal položaja, je tako ostal sam z Lavender in Parvati.

'Nekaj boš moral narediti z lasmi, Harry,' ga je zaskrbljeno obvestila Parvati.

Harry je nenadoma začutil zelo hudo potrebo po kisiku, kajti imel je občutek, da ga je trenutno v gryfondomski dnevni sobi prekleto malo...


	7. Od višine se zvrti

Vedno krajši jesenski dnevi so bili konec novembra navadno mrzli, megleni in deževni. Dijaki Bradavičarke so se zadrževali v svojih dnevnih sobah, ali pa so se v enem izmed lokalov v Meryascoveeni greli ob skodelici kakava. Vendar pa je ta vikend vreme presenetilo. Od sobote naprej je sijalo sonce in nedelja je bila za ta letni čas presenetljivo topla.

Blaise je napeto opazoval snop sončnih žarkov, ki je sijal skozi okno bolniške sobe, ter vročično razmišljal, katero temo pogovora naj načne. Težko je govoriti o vremenu, pouku in qudditchu, ko ti vsak delček možganov vpije _kajhudičasejezgodilostabo_?! Poleg tega je v bolniški sobi prepovedano kaditi, kar je razlog več, da se ti po kratkem postopku strga...

Justin je nekaj razlagal o nekih, Blaiseu popolnoma neznanih, Pihpuffovcih. Vsake toliko je pokimal, čeprav ni imel pojma, o čem Justin sploh razlaga, kajti rdečo nit pogovora je dokončno zgubil takrat, ko je Justin načel češnjevo lizalko in je Blaisova koncentracija za pogovor padla na nezavidljivo nizko raven.

Zaradi Justinovega vprašujočega pogleda in njegovega tona glasu je Blasie nenadoma ugotovil, da ga je Justin bržkone nekaj vprašal...

'Kaj?'

'Me ne poslušaš, Blaise?' Justin je vprašanje postavil, kot bi bila trditev. Očitno je _vedel_ , da ga Blaise ne posluša. 'Sprašujem te o quidditchu.'

'Kaj je s quidditchem?'

'Kvalifikacije za svetovno prvenstvo, Blaise?! Kako so igrali naši?'  
Blaise je vzdihnil. Kolikor se je spomnil, je Anglija v petek premagala Španijo, ampak koga pa zdaj briga quidditch?!

'Jebeš quidditch, Fletchley! Zakaj mi nisi celo poletje poslal niti ENE KLINČEVE SOVE?! Cel julij sem čakal kot en preklet idiot, da mi pošlješ vsaj naslov... Lahko bi mi napisal vsaj 'Odjebi, Zabini!' NEKAJ PAČ!!!'

Po Zabinijevem čustvenem izbruhu je bilo v sobi nekaj časa vse tiho. Slišati je bilo le cmokanje Justinove lizalke. 

Blaise je nemo zrl predse in se skušal odločiti, ali je bil ta izpad pametna poteza ali ne. Resnici na ljubo, se je zdaj počutil malo boljše. Sicer še vedno kot idiot, ampak vsaj kot iskren idiot...

'To ti hočem že dalj časa razložiti. A ker si bil od začetka leta preveč zaposlen z Malfoyem, se mi je zdelo brez veze,' je pikro pripomnil Justin.

'Razloži,' je odločno rekel Blaise in se s prekrižanimi rokami naslonil na naslonjalo stola.

'Torej,' je začel Justin. 'Na kratko – Scully je imela pretres možganov.'

Scully je bila Justinova sova. Čistokrvnim čarovnikom, ki pač nikoli v življenju niso videli niti ene epizode Dosjejev X, je moral vedno znova razlagati, od kje izvira to ime.

Stvar je bila sledeča: Justinova mama je precej obsedena s čistočo, še posebej z okensko. Uboga Scully, ki že tako ali tako ni med pametnejšimi predstavnicami svoje vrste, je kdove kolikokrat poskušala poleteti skozi kristalno čista okna Fletchleyevih. In se vedno znova zaletela v okensko šipo...

'Napisal sem ti najmanj šest pisem. Ampak Scully je pisma dostavljala na popolnoma neznane naslove,' je razlagal Justin. 'Tako sem konec avgusta z bunkeljsko pošto dobil pismo od neke gospe iz Norfolka, ki me je prosila, naj jo neham nadlegovati s svojimi perverznostmi,' je zaključil pripoved Justin.

Blaise se je olajšano nasmehnil. Kako preprosto in logično se je slišalo vse to. Sova s pretresom možganov... Popolnoma preprosta razlaga!

'Torej je zdaj... mislim, sva spet... saj veš... je spet vse po starem?' Blaise je imel očitno še vedno težave s komunikacijo.

Justin se je naslonil na blazine in roke prekrižal za glavo. 'Počasi, Blaise. Najprej bi rad zvedel, kako si me lahko tako hitro zamenjal z Malfoyem?'

Blaise je priprl oči. To se zagotovo ne bo dobro končalo. Takšni pogovori se _nikoli_ ne končajo dobro. In zakaj Justin sploh sprašuje take neumnosti? Mar naj bi dva meseca preživel v celibatu samo zato, ker je Justinova sova zmešana bolj kot najbolj zabit primerek gorskega trola?!

'Ma, ko jebe Malfoya!' je besno rekel Blaise.

'Ti, kolikor vem...' je mirno odvrnil Justin. 'In, Blaise, moram ti povedati, da je tvoj smisel za romantiko na totalni nuli. Zdaj je namreč trenutek, ko bi moral reči, da si me pogrešal, da ne moreš brez mene, da je Malfoy samo slab nadomestek in da ti je žal za vse, kar si naredil, in tudi za tisto, kar nisi, predvsem pa za tisto, kar bi _lahko_ naredil, pa nisi.'

Po tem monologu je Blaise nekaj časa gledal Justina in razmišljal, kakšen najbližji ekvivalent temu tekstu je sposoben spraviti skupaj. Pihpuffovci so na področju osladnih ljubezenskih izjav namreč daleč prekašali Spolzgadovce.

'Justin, takole se zmeniva,' je slednjič odgovoril, 'ti malo pozabi na romantiko, jaz pa obljubim da je konec seksa z Malfoyem.'

Ljubezenska izjava v spolzgadovskem slogu.

'OK,' je rekel Justin.

Da sta z Blaiseom dosegla sporazum, je ugotovila tudi madam Pomfrey, ko je četrt ure kasneje z zgroženim izrazom na obrazu obstala med vrati ambulante.

'Zabini, Fletchley!' je zavpila in Blaisea je v stotinki sekunde vrglo nazaj na stol.

Če nimate nobenih zdravstvenih težav, gospod Zabini, vas prosim, da nemudoma zapustite bolniško sobo,' je ukazala, 'obiski so se končali pred pol ure...'

Blaise je ubogljivo skočil pokonci.

'Vi, gospod Fletchley,' je nadaljevala in se obrnila k Justinu, ki si je precej nerodno zapiral gumbe na pižami, 'pa dobro veste, da v vašem stanju ne smete biti... podvrženi prevelikemu... a-hem... _razburjenju_. Sicer pa boste čez slaba dva dni že zunaj,' je še dodala in Blaiseu se je zazdelo, da se je ob tem celo majčkeno nasmehnila.

Blaise je zamudil skoraj celotno kosilo. Spolgadovski mizi se je pridružil šele pri desertu. S famoznim nasmeškom na obrazu...

Gatka je sošolcem pri mizi delila koščke pit in skrbno pazila, da si Crabbe in Goyle nista na krožnike naložila več, kot jima je pripadalo. 'Jabolčna, češnjeva ali marelična?' je vprašala, ko se je krožnik ustavil pri Zabiniju.

Millicent je dvignila pogled: 'Saj veš, da Zabini _vedno_ je jabolčno.'

'Millie, ljubica,' je rekel Blaise, medtem ko si je na krožnik tovoril velik kos češnjeve pite, 'mislim, da imam novo najljubše sadje.'

\-----------------------

Harry je živčno korakal dol in gor po dvorišču pred Bradavičarko. Poleg tega, da se je zaradi vseh gryfondomskih izjav, ki jih je slišal v zadnjih 24 urah, počutil kot popoln idiot, je bil zdaj za povrh vsega še prehiter...

Ura je bila pet do osmih in Harry se je začel spraševati, če se misli Malfoy sploh prikazati. Morda se kje skriva s svojimi debilnimi Spolzgadovci in se pravkar idiotsko zabavajo na Harryjev račun...

Harry je globoko vzdihnil in skušal odmisliti mračne misli. Malfoy je res znal biti nadležna in na trenutke odvratna oseba... Res pa je tudi, da ni več star trinajst let... Na Bradavičarki so razlikovali dve verziji Draca Malfoya – tisto _pred poletjem 1996_ in tisto _po poletju 1996._

Draco Malfoy, ki je po koncu počitnic prišel v šesti letnik, je bil namreč precej drugačen od tistega Draca Malfoya, ki so ga bili vajeni od prej. V šestem letniku je med Harryjem in Dracom prišlo do neke vrste tihega, neformalnega premirja, ki se ga na glas sicer ni omenjalo, spregledal pa ga tudi ni nihče.

Tisto poletje je Draco izvedel nekaj stvari o Mrlakensteinu. Prvič: da sploh ni čistokrven. Drugič: Mrlakenstein je postajal vedno bolj paranoičen in si je začel domišljati, da ga obdajajo sami izdajalci. Najprej se je na precej grozljiv način znebil skoraj polovice svojih Jedcev. Načrtoval je, da bi se odkrižal še tistih v Azkabanu, torej tudi Dracovega očeta. Vendar, Aurorji so mu vdor v Azkaban preprečili. Lucius Malfoy je bil v zameno za določene visokozaupne podatke o Mrlakensteinu oproščen, pod pogojem, da za vedno zapusti Anglijo. Torej je po nekem čudnem, izkrivljenem naključju Harry Luciusu s tem, ko ga je 'poslal' v Azkaban, v bistvu rešil življenje.

Kolikor je bilo Harryju znano, sta Malfoyeva zadnji dve leti preživela v Franciji.

Draco se je torej spremenil. Bil je manj zoprn (čeprav na trenutke še zmeraj popolnoma neprebavljiv), malo tišji, manj prevzeten in nasploh nekoliko bolj sprejemljiv za širšo okolico. Kadar na obrazu ni imel tistega značilnega posmehljivega pogleda in je obenem zmogel ostati tiho, je bil kar prijeten tudi na pogled. Celo _zelo_ prijeten na pogled...

Harry je stresel z glavo – ne, o tem zdaj res ne sme razmišljati. Pravzaprav o tem _nikoli_ ne bi smel razmišljati...

Tri minute do osmih... Harry je bil ravno sredi razmišljanja, ali naj čaka točno do osmih, ali naj raje odide nekaj sekund prej, ko sta mimo prikorakala Hermiona in Ron.

'O bog,' je pomislil Harry, 'samo še tega mi je manjkalo...'

'K Trem metlam greva na čaj, Harry, da ne boš slučajno mislil, da vohuniva za tabo,' je na hitro pojasnila Hermiona, 'veš, morava tu mimo...' se je še naprej opravičevala.

Harry je samo pokimal.

Ron ni rekel ničesar (kljub Hermionini pridigi, ki je je bil deležen par ur nazaj, se je še vedno kujal), vendar, ko sta odhitela mimo, je Harry razločno slišal, kako je siknil: 'A zdaj ga mora pa Harry še čakati?'

'Resnično, Ron, nehaj že enkrat,' je strogo odvrnila Hermiona in potegnila čemernega Rona za seboj.

Ura je bila natanko dvajset sekund do osmih, ko je Harry, namenjen nazaj v Bradavičarko, naletel na znano svetlolaso pojavo.

'Brez vsakršnega potrpljenja si, Potter,'je rekel Draco.

'Zamujaš,' je jezno rekel Harry.

' _Ti_ si prehiter,' je mirno odvrnil Malfoy. 'Če nekdo čaka zato, ker je prišel prezgodaj, še ne pomeni, da drugi zamujajo.'

'Zamujaš in še nakladaš,' je zagodrnjal Harry. 'Upam, da imaš vsaj kak pameten načrt za danes.'

Draco se je zamislil. Ne, nobenega načrta ni imel, predvsem zato, ker je bil prepričan, da se Potter sploh ne bo pojavil. Od pol osmih naprej je nadzoroval dvorišče z okna v prvem nadstropju, da bi se prepričal, če bo Harry prišel, oziroma, kdaj bo prišel... Ko je na svoje veliko presenečenje ob deset do osmih opazil Potterja, kako se nervozno prestopa sem in tja, se je odločil za 'kul' taktiko, kar pomeni: Čakaj do zadnje minute in potem stopi v igro kot glavni frajer.

Blazno kul... Samo paziti moraš, da te nihče ne opazi, kako pol ure prej pogleduješ skozi okno in si živčno grizeš nohte. Ker potem celotna kul taktika pade v vodo.

'Živjo Draco,' se je oglasil nežen dekliški glasek.

Belinda Bowstring, drugi letnik Spolzgada, nesmrtno zaljubljena v Draca Malfoya.

Harry je pogledal rjavolaso deklico, ki je s svojimi velikimi očmi zasanjano zrla v Malfoya in skušal ostati resen.

'Prej sem ti mahala, pa me nisi videl, 'je žalostno rekla.

Draco je postal rahlo živčen. 'Ravnokar sem prišel, Belinda.'

'Mislim prej, ko si gledal skozi okno,' se je živahno odzvala mala Spolzgadovka, 'sem mislila, da me boš opazil, ko si tako dolgo stal tam. Najbrž si gledal katero drugo,' je malce razočarano pristavila. 

Harry ni mogel več zadrževati smeha. Sklonil se je k deklici in ji prišepnil: 'Zagotavljam ti, da ni gledal nobene druge.'

Belinda je zardela in se sramežljivo nasmehnila obema fantoma. 'Se vidimo,'je še rekla, potem pa stekla za svojimi sošolkami nazaj v šolo.

Toliko o kul taktiki, je pomislil Draco. Mogoče je zdaj čas za taktiko 'delaj se kot da se ni nič zgodilo'.

'Greva, Potter.' je rekel. 'Zmenjena sva s Smithom.'

Harryja je v trenutku minila dobra volja. 'Z Zachariasom?' je vprašal.

Zacharias Smith ni bil ravno številka ena na Harryjevem seznamu priljubljenih ljudi. Poleg tega mu ni bilo jasno, zakaj se je Draco ravno danes odločil dobiti se s Smithom...

'In zakaj sva midva zmenjena z njim?' je vprašal, a v trenutku, ko je na glas izrekel vprašanje, si je zaželel, da ga ne bi. Ker ga je spomnilo na določen incident dve leti nazaj... Le da so bile vloge zdaj zamenjane. Zdaj se je _on_ obnašal kot _Cho_ takrat... In to je bilo več kot nedopustno. Samo še tega se manjka, da Malfoy omeni Siriusa, in se jaz začnem cmeriti, pa bo slika popolna, je jezno pomislil.

Draco na srečo ni vedel za polomijo s Cho Chang na valentinovo pred dvema letoma in očitno se je odločil ignorirati sarkazem v Harryjevem vprašanju. Preprosto je odgovoril: 'Vrniti mi mora moj referat o uporabi zmajevih krempljev v napojih.'

Zacharias Smith je čakal ob stranskem vhodu v Bradavičarko, s pergamentom in majhno stekleničko v roki.

'Upam, da nisi vsega dobesedno prepisal,' je rekel Draco.

Raws je imel namreč zelo dober spomin in referate, ki so živahno krožili med domovi, je bilo treba precej spreminjati. Drugače je bil v težavah tako prepisovalec kot 'originalni' avtor. In Raws je vedno odkril originalne avtorje...

Zacharias je z glavo pomignil proti Harryju. 'Zakaj sta pa vidva skupaj?'

'Dobro vprašanje...' Harry in Draco sta enoglasno planila v odgovor, a na žalost je vsak začel razlagati nekaj drugega...

Smith se je namrščil. 'Rajši nehajta...Nisem prepričan, da sploh hočem vedeti,' je zamomljal in stopil nazaj v stavbo.

'Kakorkoli...' je rekel Draco. V hlačni žep si je medtem poskušal stlačiti stekleničko s kamni.

'Je to meščev kamen?' je vprašal Harry.

Draco je dvignil pogled. 'Ja, to je mesečev kamen.'

Harry se je za trenutek zmedel. 'Misliš meščev?'

'Mesečev, Potter.'

'Saj smo mu vedno rekli meščev,' je nejevoljno rekel Harry.

'Potem ste mu rekli narobe,' je osorno rekel Draco. 'Pridevnik od mesec je mesečev.'

Harry je zavzdihnil. Meščev, mesečev, še vedno je isti preklet kamen...  
'Malfoy, prizanesi mi z besedotvorjem, če nočeš, da se zapiše ta zmenek v zgodovino kot največja polomija vseh časov. Ker je že tako ali tako na dobri poti, da si pridobi ta naslov...'

Draco se je ustavil in pogledal Harryja. 'V redu, Potter. Hočeš nekaj originalnega? Nekaj popolnoma novega? Nekaj, kar obožuješ, pa še nisi počel v dvoje?'

Harry je obstal na mestu. Njegov glas je zdaj zvenel nekoliko zgroženo: 'Če bi rad kaj predlagal, predlagaj naravnost, Malfoy. Nisem razpoložen za spolzgadovske šifre.'

Draco se je nasmehnil in dvignil palico: ' _Accio Nimbus_!'

Dracova metla je v nizkem letu preletela grmičevje ob Bradavičarki in se v nekaj sekundah znašla v Dracovih rokah. Malfoy se je zavihtel nanjo in z roko potrkal po ročaju metle. 'Ajde, Potter. Skoči gor.'

Harry se je zasmejal in odkimal z glavo. 'Zmešan si, Malfoy...'

'Pa ne, da se neustrašni gryfondomski iskalec boji letenja v dvoje?' je posmehljivo vprašal Draco.

Ne, Harry se ni bal, samo malce čuden občutek je imel. Metla je bila Malfoyeva, kar pomeni, da je Harry ne more kontrolirati. Se pravi, da je prepuščen Malfoyu... 100m nad tlemi. Torej to ni več vprašanje strahu, ampak vprašanje zaupanja.

Malfoy je bil dober letalec; tega Harry ni mogel zanikati. Ni bil sicer tako divji in drzen kot Harry; njegov stil letenja je bil bolj eleganten. Če bodo poleg quidditcha kdaj uvedli tekmovanja v umetnostnem letenju, bo Draco zagotovo med glavnimi favoriti.

In zdaj je Draco Malfoy sedel na svoji metli, z zanj značilnim posmehljivim izrazom na obrazu in s svojo bedasto popolno frizuro in Harry je vedel, da ne gre več le za povabilo, ampak za izziv...

Noben pošten Gryfondomovec ne bo klonil pred izzivom. Sploh pa ne Harry Potter.

'Pripravljen?' je vprašal Draco in z obema rokama zgrabil ročaj metle tik ob Harryjevem prijemu.

Harry je pokimal.

Sprva je bil občutek precej neugoden. Harry si ni bil čisto na jasnem, ali zaradi dejstva, da nima nad položajem nikakršne kontrole, ali pa zaradi zelo zelo neposredne bližine Malfoyevega telesa. Oboje sta bila namreč precej moteča dejavnika.

Kaj kmalu je Harry ugotovil, da bo najbolje, če se prepusti trenutku in začne uživati. To ni bilo letenje, kakršnega je bil vajen iz quidditcha, ni bilo letenje z razlogom, s ciljem, bilo je letenje zaradi letenja samega. In bilo je čudovito.

Noč je bila jasna, le čez jezero in okoliške hribe se je vlekla tanka, skorajda prozorna meglica. Prepovedani gozd se je kot črn žamet razprostiral vzdolž jezera do Bradavičarke. Skozi grajska okna je sijala svetloba neštetih sveč in Bradavičarka je bila videti kot ogromen svetilnik sredi temnega oceana.

'O, fak!'

Harryju se je zdelo, kot da ga je nekdo na silo zbudil iz sanj in že naslednji trenutek se je moral krčevito oprijeti metle, kajti Draco je svoj Nimbus iz neznanega razloga usmeril strmo proti tlom in se divje pognal navzdol.

'Kaj hudiča pa se greš, Malfoy?!' je Harry zavpil skozi veter.

'Steklenička s kamni, Potter,' je Draco zavpil nazaj. 'Malo svetlobe rabim!'

Harry je z desno roko iz žepa izvlekel palico. ' _Lumos_!'

Med padajočo stekleničko in dvema iskalcema se je pričel neusmiljen boj. Neugodna razlika med zvizom in stekleničko je predvsem v tem, da steklenička nima krilc, s katerimi bi lahko pripravno lebdela v zraku in čakala na iskalca. Steklenička se je šla prosti pad...

'Prasica,' je zasikal Draco. 

Bila sta že čisto blizu. Draco je že videl svetlikajoče se kamenčke. Še nekaj metrov. Še malo...

Draco je že hotel stegniti roko, da bi zagrabil prekleto stekleničko, ko je Harry zaklical: 'Čakaj!!! Ne še!'

Nimbus je bil zdaj nagnjen praktično navpično in zaradi vetra je bilo skoraj nemogoče obdržati odprte oči...

Harry je svoj pogled osredotočil na stekleničko... Štiri... tri... dva... 'ZDAJ!' je Harry zavpil Malfoyu.

Draco je stegnil roko in... Hop! Steklenička se je znašla v njegovi dlani.

Od samega presenečenja nad uspešnostjo tega vratolomnega podviga je Draco za trenutek pozabil, da še vedno drvita proti tlom, in to s spektakularno hitrostjo. Kar strmel je v stekleničko...

Na to, kje sta, ga je spomnil šele Harryjev divji krik: 'MALFOY!!!! PAZI!!!!' 

'Opa!' Draco je sunkovito zgrabil ročaj metle in ga z vso silo potegnil navzgor. Po nekaj sekundah premetavanja je Nimbus spet ujel normalno hitrost in smer.

Draco je stekleničko spravil nazaj v žep.

Nekaj trenutkov sta bila oba tiho, potem pa je Draco rekel: 'Čakanje do zadnje sekunde, kaj Potter? Zelo kul taktika.'

Harry se je obrnil proti Dracu: 'Prosim, povej mi, da je v tej steklenički nekaj neprecenljivega in da naju nisi skoraj ubil zgolj zaradi nekaj bedastih kamnov'

Draco je zamahnil z roko: 'Ne pretvarjaj se, Potter. Če bi hotel, bi lahko stekleničko uročil in ustavil, ko si imel palico v roki. Pa je nisi... Zabavno je bilo, kar priznaj...'

Harry se je nasmehnil. 'Ni bilo slabo za Spolzgadovca.'

'Snob gryfondomski,' je rekel Draco in Nimbusa spustil na tla, med grmičevje za Bradavičarko.

Pergament z referatom je začuda ostal v kar dobrem stanju. Draco ga je razgrnil in na hitro preletel. Sredi navodil za pripravo nekega napoja se je bohotila velika packa od črnila. Draco je polglasno preklinjal Zachariasa in celotno družino Smith za kar nekaj kolen nazaj.

Harry je pogledal na pergament. 'Pa nameravaš ta napoj tudi zmešati? Izgleda blazno kompliciramo.'

Draco je zvil pergament in pomembno izjavil: 'Moram, če hočem, da mi profesor Raws napiše priporočilo za Beauxbaton.'

Harryju se je spomnil, da so se sošolci enkrat pogovarjali o dvoletnem nadaljevalnem študiju napojev na Beauxbatonu. Harry ni mogel razumeti, kako se lahko nekdo prostovoljno odloči za še dve leti napojev; z Rawsom ali brez.

'Tvoji starši so v Franciji?' je Harry previdno vprašal.

Draco je pokimal. 'V Parizu. Beauxbaton je na južni obali, torej ju ne bom videl kaj dosti več kot zdaj.'

Harry ni nič odgovoril, kajti ta pogovor bi se znal zasukati v precej neprijetno smer. Lucius Malfoy ter Jedci smrti so bili zadnja stvar, o kateri je želel ta trenutek razmišljati.

'In ti boš postal auror,' je rekel Draco, kot da je to nekaj samo po sebi umevnega.

Harryja je kar malce pogrelo – mar res vsi, razen njega samega, vedo, kakšno bo njegovo življenje?! Harry Potter – Fant Ki Je Živel, porazil Mrlakensteina in postal auror. Konec. Primer zaključen. Kako bedno, je pomislil Harry.

'Mogoče pa _nočem_ postati auror!' je Harry kljubovalno odvrnil.

Draco ga je vprašujoče pogledal. 'Kaj pa _hočeš_ Potter?'

Harry je malodušno skomignil z rameni. Odgovorov na to vprašanje je bilo mnogo: Hotel je, da ne bi nikoli živel pri Dursleyevih, da ne bi Lily in James nikoli umrla, hotel je, da bi bil Sirius spet tu, da ga ne bi Mrlakenstein nikoli zaznamoval s to neumno brazgotino, da ne bi bil nikoli priča tuji smrti, predvsem pa je hotel, da bi lahko živel kot normalen sedemnajstletni čarovnik in ne kot preklet odrešenik celotnega čarovniškega sveta. Vse to je Harry _hotel_ , ampak na nič od tega ni mogel vplivati. 

Kar je bilo, je bilo in morda je preprosto _moralo_ biti tako, je pomislil Harry, potem pa se je obrnil k Dracu in odgovoril: 'Hočem, da greva naslednjič z Ognjeno strelo. Da ti pokažem, kako se leti z zmagovalci.'

'Z zmagovalci?' je z narejeno začudenostjo vprašal Draco. 'Sem mislil, da bom letel s tabo...'

'Zelo smešno, Malfoy,' je rekel Harry.

Nekaj korakov preden se je hodnik na Bradavičarki razcepil na desno proti spolzgadovskim ječam in levo na stopnišče proti gryfondomsekmu stolpu, je mimo Harryja in Draca od nekod prineslo precej zamišljeno Loono Liupko.

'Živjo, Loona,' jo je pozdravil Harry. 'Kaj pa počneš tukaj?'

'Nekaj iščem...' je malce odsotno odgovorila Loona.

Harryju se je zdelo popolnoma nesmiselno spraševati, kaj, kajti Loona Liupka je stvari pozabljala in izgubljala kot po tekočem traku.

'Nič ne skrbita,' je pomirjujoče rekla, čeprav ni bilo videti, da bi bila fanta v kakšnih posebnih srbeh za njene stvari, 'tisto, kar iščem, vedno najdem tam, kamor nazadnje pogledam.' Potem je njen zasanjani pogled odplaval od Harryja k Dracu in spet nazaj: 'Sicer pa vidva že vesta, kako je to,' je še dodala in se odpravila naprej.

Harry in Draco sta zmedeno gledala za njo, potem pa je Draco zmajal z glavo in rekel: 'Okoli tebe je polno čudakov, Potter.'

Harry si je sam pri sebi moral priznati, da ima Malfoy tokrat mogoče celo prav. Harryja je Loonina pripomba rahlo zmedla, čeprav ni imel pojma, kaj je z njo mislila.

Tudi Malfoy je bil videti, kot da je nekoliko v zadregi. 'Torej...' je začel Draco, preden je zavil proti prostorom Spolzgada, 'se vidiva.'

Harry je pokimal in se obrnil proti stopnišču. 'Lahko noč, Ha... Potter!' je še zaslišal za seboj in moral se je nasmehniti. Malfoy je bil očitno resnično zmeden.

'Lahko noč... Draco.'


	8. Izgubljeno poglavje 7 in 3/4

Začetek aprila. Pri uri napojev gre vse narobe.

Raws med svojim govorom nepremično, kot ujeda, strmi v Harryja. '...In če mislite, da boste naredili maturo zgolj zaradi svojega razvpitega imena ali domnevne priljubljenosti, se žalostno motite... Kdor ne zna zvariti najbolj preprostega relaksacijskega napoja, nima pri mojih urah več kaj iskati...'

'Preprost napoj, pa kaj še!' se Harry sam pri sebi nemočno jezi na poti v Veliko dvorano. No, morda napoj niti ni tako strašno kompliciran, a kaj, ko je njegova priprava tako zelo zamudna... Preden zmajeva zel spusti barvo, mine cela večnost in Harry je pač prepričan, da je nanjo pozabil, zato vsuje v napoj novo mero. Pri varjenju napojev je odločilna vsaka malenkost. Harryjevi napoji se vedno obarvajo v zelo nezdravo zeleno, kadar bi se morali v vijoličasto, tekočina skipi prek roba, ali pa napoj preprosto raznese...

Tik pred vhodom v Veliko dvorano ga dohiti Draco. 'Potter, ti si pravo utelešenje katastrofe! Če boš tako nadaljeval, te bo na maturi prehitel še Velerit.'

'Hvala za vzpodbudo.'

'Tvoja patetična predstava danes me je dokončno prepričala, naj se te usmilim z eno seanso inštrukcij.' 

Harry za trenutek ostane brez besed. Čeprav krvavo potrebuje nekoga, ki se spozna na napoje, bi mu morda lažje pomagala oseba, ki nima tako negativnega vpliva na njegovo koncentracijo kot Draco Malfoy. Hermiona, recimo...

'In kaj je glavni razlog za to plemenito odločitev?' vpraša Harry.

'Od mene vendar ne moreš pričakovati, da se bom družil s faliranimi študenti.'

\---

Kabinet za vaje iz napojev je majhen. V njem so štiri mize, osem stolov in dve ogromni omari, napolnjeni z najrazličnejšimi zelmi, živalskimi organi, izvlečki, praški in tekočinami. Na policah je polno knjig z naslovi, kot so na primer: 'Deset razlogov, zakaj je ljubezenske napoje bolje pustiti pri miru', 'Vloga zmajevega roga pri napojih za zviševanje IQ-ja' in 'Hujšajmo s pomočjo soka iz pijavk'. Tu je še nepregledna vrsta epruvet, lončkov, trije ogromni kotli, šest kuhalnikov in ducat kuhalnic.

'Tako,' reče Draco in se z rokami v žepih nasloni na omaro. 'Navodila so na mizi. Začni!'

'Kaj boš pa ti?' vpraša Harry malce zmedeno.

'Čakal bom, da se ti zalomi. Potem te pridem rešit.'

Harry začne. Z uvodnim delom varjenja napojev običajno nima težav. Ni ravno kvantna fizika, da zbereš na listu napisane sestavine. Težave nastopijo kasneje. V navodilih piše: _in počakate, da napoj zavre_ , nikjer pa ni napisano, kako dolgo naj bi čakal. Kako veš, da je vse v redu, če po petih minutah buljenja v kotel njegova vsebina še vedno ne daje nobenih znakov, da bo morda končno izvolila spremeniti barvo ali vonj ali agregatno stanje. Na tej točki Harry vedno postane živčen. Zakaj hudiča mora to tako dolgo trajati?!

Na površini zelene tekočine se pojavijo majhni mehurčki in Harry sprejme to kot zanesljiv znak, da lahko začne z mešanjem.

'Ne še,' se nenadoma zasliši tik ob njegovem ušesu. Draco se narahlo prisloni ob Harryjev hrbet in čez njegovo desno ramo opazuje lonec z napojem.

'Počakaj, da se dvigne,' pravi Draco in Harry skoraj spusti kuhalnico iz roke.

'PROSIM?!'

'Napoj, Potter, napoj,' se zasmeje Draco in svojo brado nasloni na Harryjevo ramo.

_O, bog_ , pomisli Harry, _te inštrukcije niso bile dobra ideja_.

'Tvoj problem je, da si preveč nestrpen.' Dracova leva roka je zdaj naslonjena na mizo tik ob Harryjevi. 'Ampak, taki pač ste Gryfondomovci. Vse hočete _takoj_ in _zdaj_.'

'Je to tako slabo?' vpraša Harry.

'Odvisno, o čem govoriva,' se nasmehne Draco. 'Včasih ima to tudi svoje prednosti... Sicer pa, zdaj lahko začneš z mešanjem.'

Harry zgrabi kuhalnico in začne precej divje broditi po napoju.

Draco se odkašlja: 'Potter, se ti zdi, da pripravljaš bunkeljsko enolončnico, ali kaj?!'

'Kaj je spet?!' se nakremži Harry.

Draco prime Harryjevo roko in upočasni njen tempo.

Harry se nenadoma zelo občuteno zave dejstva, da je ujet med Draca Malfoya in lonec z napojem.

'Prehitro in premočno. Če boš tako nadaljeval, bo čez nekaj sekund vsega konec.'

Harry se ozre k Dracotu. Ali Malfoy izbire besede _nalašč_? Ali se mu samu zdi, da sliši, kar bi _rad_ slišal.

Draco opazi Harryjev vprašujoči pogled in skomigne z rameni: 'Napoj bo šel čez. To pa ni dobro.'

Dracova roka še naprej usmerja Harryjevo, čeprav je Harry že ujel pravo hitrost. 'Tako,' se oglasi čez čas, 'zdaj pa mi povej, kakšne barve bi moral biti napoj na koncu?'

'Vijoličaste,' odgovori Harry v zadregi, kot da je pri uri napojev.

'In kakše barve je zdaj?'

Harry pogleda redko tekočino, ki izgleda nekako umazano. 'Sive.'

'Torej nekaj manjka.'

'Očitno,' zlovoljno doda Harry, 'mogoče nam bo Mojster čarobnih napojev blagovolil povedati, kaj?'

'Ne. Poglej na seznam in ugotovi, kaj si pozabil.'

Harry preleti seznam sestavin. Kanček črnega teloha je dodal, zmajev rog v prahu tudi, prav tako volčjo češnjo, mesečev kamen... ne... Pozabil je na mesečev kamen. Brez besed prime tri kamne, ki ležijo pred loncem, in jih vrže v napoj.

Ni videti, da bi to imelo kakršenkoli učinek. 'Nič se ne dogaja,' zavzdihne Harry razočarano.

'Nekatere stvari,' ga pouči Draco, 'potrebujejo več časa kot druge.'

Medtem se neugledna sivkasta tekočina spremeni v nežno vijoličasto in napoj je gotov. Draco vzame v roko stekleničko z neznano tekočino svetlo modre barve in v napoj doda nekaj kapljic.

'Kaj pa je to?' zanima Harryja.

'Izvleček afriške orhideje.'

'In kakšen učinek ima?'

'Nobenega,' odgovori Draco, 'samo zelo lepo diši.'

'Kako bova vedela, da je napoj uspel?' vpraša Harry.

Draco stopi k omari in iz nje vzame dva lončka. 'Poskusila ga bova.'

'A res?' Harry je do poskušanja lastnih napojev malce skeptičen.

Preden Harry uspe protestirati, mu Draco v roko porine lonček vijoličaste tekočine. 'Na zdravje!'

Napoj ima sladkoben in malce neprijeten okus. Kot da bi nekdo sladkal bunkeljsko sredstvo za pomivanje posode... Harry se nasloni na mizo, kajti od napoja se mu malce zvrti.

'Začne delovati takoj?' se pozanima Harry.

Draco prikima in sede na mizo poleg Harryja.

Harry zaskrbljeno pomisli, da ne ve čisto natančno, kakšne učinke ima relaksacijski napoj. Najbrž naj bi po njem postal _sproščen_ , ampak mnogi napoji imajo tudi kopico stranskih učinkov...

Harry po vsem telesu nenadoma začuti prijetno toploto. Počuti se tudi zelo lahkega... in nekako zadovoljnega, brez očitnega razloga.

Draco se počasi pretegne in se nasloni na obe roki, glavo nagne nazaj in zapre oči.

Harry se počuti, kakor da sanja, vendar take vrste sanje, ki jih lahko sam usmerja. 

'Draco?' zašepeta Harry.

'Mhm?'

'Kakšne učinke ima ta napoj?'

Draco še vedno ne odpre oči. 'Popolna sproščenost... se mi zdi... stvari se ti zdijo bolj preproste in posledice manj pomembne...'

'Se ti lahko zgodi, da pod njegovim vplivom narediš kaj takega, kar drugače ne bi?'

'Nič takega, kar si ne bi v vsakem primeru želel,' odgovori Draco.

Harry zdaj stoji pred Dracom, z rokami uprtimi ob mizo. Ko na bokih začuti rahel stisk Malfoyevih stegen, mu postane jasno, da zdaj ne more stopiti nazaj, tudi če bi hotel...

 

Dracove oči so še vedno zaprte in Harry se sprašuje, če se Draco zaveda, da ju ločuje samo še nekaj centimetrov... milimetrov... preden...

Ko je bil Harry star osem let, je prijel za poškodovan televizijski kabel. Tok sicer ni bil zelo močan, a vseeno je malega Harryja pošteno streslo. Dursleyjevi so ga seveda takoj obtožili, da jim je uničil televizijo...

Harry je bil vse življenje prepričan, da ne more biti noben telesni občutek tako pretresljiv, kot če te strese elektrika. Do zdaj... Do trenutka, ko so se Malfoyeve ustnice željno razprle pod njegovimi in sta se njuna jezika prepletla, sprva malce zadržano in previdno, zdaj pa vedno bolj odločno, divje in strastno. 

 

Nekaj pade na tla in se z glasnim treskom razbije. Najbrž kaj pomembnega, ker tresk spremlja tudi nekaj podobnega manjši eksploziji... Harryju je prav malo mar, kaj je padlo na tla, važno je, da je na mizi več prostora... Razbiti stvari se pridruži knjiga 'Magični napoji – višja raven.' Sledi še nekaj steklenega... in, končno, Dracova majica...

Nekje od daleč se sliši škripajoč zvok, kot bi se odpirala vrata, ampak to vendar ni mogoče, ker če bi se odprla vrata, bi nekdo vstopil in potem bi....

'DRACO MALFOY IN HARRY POTTER!!!!'

Ob tistem nesrečnem pripetljaju v dnevni sobi Dursleyjevih je Harryja, ko je končno lahko spustil kabel, vrglo po dnevni sobi in je pristal pod radiatorjem.

Tokrat Harryja sicer ne vrže pod radiator, ampak samo zelo daleč stran od Draca Malfoya. Profesor Raws stoji v kabinetu, obdan z manjšo skupino petih letnikov.

'Bi mi izvolili razložiti, kaj se tu dogaja?' stisne Raws skozi zobe.

'Potter je potreboval inštrukcije,' blekne Draco.

Skupina petih letnikov plane v smeh.

'In vi, gospod Malfoy, imate navado dajati inštrukcije zgoraj brez?' posmehljivo vpraša profesor.

'Vroče mi je bilo,' poskuša pojasniti Draco.

'Vroče? Tako vroče, da ste omedleli in ste potrebovali umetno dihanje gospoda Potterja?' Raws skorajda izpljune Harryjev priimek.

Ne Draco ne Harry ne najdeta pametnega odgovora na to vprašanje.

'Gospod Malfoy, v moj kabinet. Zdaj!'

'Vi, Potter,' Raws se z očitnim odporom obrne k Harryju, 'pa pospravite to svinjarijo in se poberite v svoj stolp. Kazen vam bomo sporočili.'

\---

Ko Harry čez kakšno uro vstopi v gryfondomsko dnevno sobo, Hermiona odloži knjigo in veselo vzklikne: 'Živio, Harry! Kar dolgo te ni bilo. Me veseli, da vsaj nekdo jemlje učenje resno!' Pri tem z očitajočim pogledom ošine Rona, ki prebira športno prilogo Preroških novic.

'Ja, kar hitro je minilo,' odvrne Harry in se trudi ostati resen.

'Saj vama vedno pravim, da je tudi učenje lahko prav zabavno! Vidiš Harry, mogoče pa bodo napoji zdaj postali tvoj najljubši predmet!' je vsa navdušena Hermiona.

'Čisto možno,' se nasmehne Harry.

 

\----------------------------

Sredina aprila. Astronomski stolp. Po Zabinijevih besedah naj bi okrog enajstih prišlo do popolnega luninega mrka, in sicer v času polne lune, kar se je menda nazadnje zgodilo leta 987.

'Ni ura že več kot enajst?' vpraša Harry.

'Zabini je rekel okrog enajstih,' odgovori Draco.

Luna sveti v vsem svojem sijaju in ni videti, da ima v bližnji prihodnosti namen mrkniti. Harryju je pravzaprav vseeno. Ima ga, da bi se dotaknil Dracovih las. V mesečini se Dracov bledi obraz zdi skoraj neresničen...

'Draco?'

'Ja?'

'Kako to, da greš v Francijo že junija?'

'Tečaj francoščine. Poleg tega ne bi rad poletja preživel sam v graščini,' nekoliko grenko doda Draco.

'Oh... Oprosti, pozabil sem na to.'

'Nekdo bo moral nositi Fobosu čokolado,' je zaskrbljen Draco, 'drugače bo padel v depresijo.'

'Sem ti rekel, da bom prosil Remusa. Čez poletje bo ostal tu.'

'Upam, da bo ob polni luni čim dlje stran od njega,' se namrdne Draco.

O luninem mrku še zmeraj ni ne duha ne sluha. Noč je topla, a na vrhu stolpa zoprno piha.

'Zebe me,' čez nekaj časa reče Harry.

'Na.' Draco mu ponudi skodelico, iz katere se kadi.

'Kaj je to?'

'Kako ti izgleda?' 

Harry povoha napitek in zadovoljno ugotovi: 'Kot kakav.'

'Bravo, Potter! Deset točk za Gryfondom!'

'Saj res!' se spomni Harry, 'koliko točk vam je za _tisto_ odbil Raws?'

'Dvajset.'

'Dvajset?! In zakaj smo jih mi izgubili petdeset?!' plane Harry.

Draco brezbrižno skomigne z rameni.

'Mislim, da ima Ron prav, ko pravi, da imate predstavniki Spolzgada privilegije.'

'Privilegije?! Kakšne preklete privilegije pa naj bi imeli?' vzkipi Draco.

'Ron je prepričan, da imate boljše sobe kot ostali predstavniki.'

'Kakšna bedarija!'

'Sicer ne vem, če je to res...' Harry pomenljivo pogleda Draca, 'ker sem do zdaj videl samo sobe gryfondomskih predstavnikov.'

Draco privzdigne levo obrv in se nasmehne: 'Torej je moja dolžnost, da razčistim zadevo.'

'Definitivno.'

Draco vstane in pomigne proti izhodu: 'Greva?'

'Kaj pa mrk?' vpraša Harry.

'Mrk lahko počaka,' odgovori Draco, 'jaz pa ne morem.'

\--------------

 

Konec maja. Nekaj dni pred zmago nad temnimi silami.

Blaise vso pot iz knjižnice preklinja predmet Zgodovina čarovništva. Blaise sovraži Zgodovino čarovništva, bolj kot je racionalno sovražiti nek relativno abstrakten pojem. Poleg zgodovine čarovništva preklinja celotno Ministrstvo za čaranje, predvsem pa vodstvo Oddelka za šolstvo, ki si je drznilo med maturitetne predmete uvrstiti tako bedast, dolgočasen, nepomemben in neuporaben predmet.

Blaise je tako zatopljen v svoje misli, da skoraj spregleda postavo, ki ga prestreže malo pred vhodom v Spolzgadovske ječe.

'Zabini, imaš pet minut časa?'

'Potter?' se začudi Blaise. Kaj hudiča bi Harry Potter rad od njega? Pa precej živčen je videti...

Blaise se nasloni na steber. 'Pet minut. Govori!'

'Torej...' začne Harry precej neodločno.

Blaise se nenadoma spomni, da nima pri roki niti ene cigarete.

'Erm... ne vem, če ti je Draco kaj razlagal...'

Ne, Draco ni nič razlagal. Sicer pa je bilo Blaiseu približno jasno, kaj se dogaja, tudi brez Dracove razlage. 'Vse vem,' reče pomembno, pa čeprav je to kar daleč od resnice.

Harry za trenutek utihne. 'Oh. No... torej je tebi povedal, kaj... eem... kaj je narobe?'

Narobe?! Zabinija ob tej besedi kar vrže. Zakaj Draco vedno zamolči najboljši del?!

'Potter, če misliš, da ti bom zdaj začel razlagati o ptičkih in čebelicah, potem...'

'Ne hvala, Zabini. Tehnika mi je jasna že dalj časa, samo povej mi...

'Od kod pa?!' ga nemudoma prekine Blaise.

'Zabini...'

'Je bil Weasley?'

'Prosim?!'

'Ron Weasley?'

'Zmešan si, Zabini! Ne, ni bil Ron, hudiča, a lahko malo utihneš...'

'Neville? Finnigan? Nekdo iz Gryfondoma?!'

'Ne! Zdaj pa nehaj že enkrat!'

'Drznvraan?'

Harry vzdihne in odkima.

Blaise se za trenutek zamisli, potem pa pripre oči in nataknjeno vpraša: 'Pihpuff?'

'Ne, ni bil Justin, če to misliš Zabini. Ali bi lahko zdaj končno utihnil?'

Blaise se sprijazni z ugotovitvijo, da bi bilo nadaljnje zasliševanje brezsmiselno, poleg tega si že blazno želi cigarete... Čas je za hitro pojasnilo o paritvenih navadah Spolzgadovcev.

'Pomiri se, Potter, mislim, da vem, kaj te muči.'

Harry ga osuplo pogleda: 'Res?'

'Ja. Tudi jaz sem bil pri njem na začetku malo zmeden,' začne Blaise, 'veš, kako rad Malfoy ukazuje ljudem in kako mora vedno pri vsem imeti zadnjo besedo?'

'Ja, Zabini mislim, da to _vsi_ vedo.'

Blaise se s poznavalskim nasmehom na obrazu zaupno skloni k Harryju: 'Reciva, da v spalnici Draco pobudo raje prepusti komu drugemu.'

'Ah!' vzklikne Harry in Blaiseu se zdi, da kar vidi prižgano žarnico nad Potterjevo glavo. 'Že razumem! Mi je že vse jasno!'

'Počakaj minutko...' Blaise izgine v spolzgadovske prostore.

Ko se vrne, v rokah drži par bunkeljskih policijskih lisic. 'Včasih se splača imeti fanta z bunkeljskim poreklom,' razneženo reče Blaise in z lisicami veselo pomaha Harryju pred nosom. 'Zavarovane so z urokom za odbijanje magije. Da ne bi kdo dobil kakšnih čudnih idej...'

'Torej...' ga prekine Harry, 'hvala lepa, Zabini. Pa veliko sreče na maturi!'

'Hvala enako. Oh, in Potter?!' zakliče Blaise za že odhajajočim Harryjem, 'pa ne pozabi na svoj osebni afrodizijak. Na Spolzgadovce zelo močno učinkuje!'

'Prosim?!' vpraša Harry zmedeno.

'Luskust, Potter,' Blaise zavije z očmi, kot da gre za nekaj, kar je popolnoma jasno celemu vesoljnemu svetu, potem pa se odpravi proti ječam. Draco mu resnično dolguje velikansko uslugo!

\--------------------------------

29\. maj 1998

Blaise ima ob treh zjutraj eno samo željo – spati... Zabava ob razglasitvi rezultatov mature se je začela že opoldne in celo najbolj vztrajni so ob dveh zjutraj popadali v postelje. Nekateri, kot recimo Justin, so alkoholu podlegli že pred večerjo.

Kakšno minutko po tem, ko Blaise blaženo odplava v svet sanj, se ob vznožju njegove postelje pojavi temna postava...

'Pssst! Zabini... ali me slišiš?!'

Blaiseu se sicer dozdeva, da nekje v daljavi sliši priimek, ki ga v budnem stanju običajno povezuje s svojim imenom, a se odloči, da bo glas ignoriral. Morda bo šel stran sam od sebe...

'Zabini! Prekleto, zbudi se!'

Glas je vse bližje Blaiseu in očitno spada h glasu tudi telo, kajti zdaj Blaisea nekdo pošteno stresa...

'Potter?!', zagodrnja Blaise nejevoljno in se bori z vekami, ki nikakor nočejo priznati poraza. 'Se nisi malo zmotil v sobi?'

'Zabini, nujno se moraš zbuditi,' zašepeta Harry.

'Zakaj neki?' nejevoljno zagodrnja Blaise.

'Tiste lisice so imune tudi na _alohomoro_ , Zabini!'

'Ja in?' vpraša Blaise popolnoma nezainteresirano.

'Nisi mi dal ključa!!!' zasika Harry.

'Oh. Oooooh!' se nenadoma posveti Blaiseu.

'Kje imaš ključ?'

Blaise se zravna na postelji in nekaj sekund strmi v Harryja, potem pa plane v neustavljiv krohot: 'Pojma nimam!'

'Zabini, to sploh ni smešno!' reče Harry in Blaiseu se zazdi, da gre pri tem tudi njemu malce na smeh.

'O, pa je, Potter! Celo _zelo_ smešno je!'

'Prosim te, zberi se in razmisli, kje je ključ!'

'Ne zganjaj take panike, Potter. Saj vem, kje je. Ampak priznaj, da bi bilo blazno zabavno, če res ne bi vedel...'

Medtem ko Blasie premetava stvari v nočni omarici, se na sosednji postelji zbudi Theodore Nott.

'Zabini, spravi Fletchleya že enkrat ven!' zavpije Nott izpod odeje.

'Ni Justin,' ga zavrne Blaise.

'Ne sledim ti več, Zabini,' zagodrnja Theodore in se obrne k steni.

Deset minut pozneje so izgubljeni ključi končno najdeni.

'Ubil me bo, kaj?' je nekoliko zaskrbljen Blaise.

'V to pa zelo močno dvomim,' mu pomežikne Harry in zapusti spolzgadovsko spalnico.

\--------------------

 

Istega dne, nekaj minut po peti zjutraj.

Harry ima med spanjem neprijetno navado, da s sebe vedno zbrca odejo. To sicer ni nič groznega, ampak tokrat ostane brez odeje tudi Draco. Brez odeje pa Draca zebe, in ko Draca zebe, se zbudi...

Dracu se dozdeva, da se je morda zbudil tudi zaradi morečih sanj, ki pa jih je pozabil v trenutku, ko se je zavedel, da je buden. Spomni se le zelenega bliska, ki je v sanjah švignil proti nečemu ali nekomu ob njem...

Najbrž je moralo biti kaj neprijetnega, ker je precej glasno zaklical Harryjevo ime, in to z mnogo bolj prestrašenim in obupanim glasom, kot bi se spodobilo za Draca Malfoya...

Harry v spanju zamrmra nekaj nerazločnih besed in Dracu se zdi ,da je ena izmed njih _zaspi_ , vendar Draco je zdaj povsem buden in prav gotovo ne bo mogel kar tako zaspati nazaj. Poleg tega se s hodnikov Bradavičarke razlegajo čudni glasovi in koraki, ki jih ne bi smelo biti, posebno ne ob tej uri...

'Zbudi se!' zahteva Draco, 'nekaj se dogaja.'

'Nič ni, Draco,' zagodrnja Harry in se pokrije čez glavo.

Draco odločno sede in potegne odejo s Harryja. 'Mislim, da se mi je sanjalo o Saj Veš Komu.'

'Res?' precej nezainteresirano vpraša Harry. 'Bi moral biti ljubosumen?'

'Zelo smešno, Potter!' sikne Draco.

Harry končno odpre oči in se zazre v Draca: 'Pa ne, da si v skrbeh zaradi _mene_?'

Draco za trenutek utihne. Potter zna biti tako nadležen!

'Ne...' precej neprepričljivo izjavi Draco in nasmešek na Harryjevem obrazu mu da jasno vedeti, da mu tega sploh ne verjame!

'V skrbeh sem zaradi _sebe_! Če misliš biti ves čas poleg mene, se kaj lahko zgodi, da bom navsezadnje nedolžna žrtev _jaz_!'

'Prav imaš,' z narejeno resnostjo sklene Harry, 'najbolje, da kar grem.'

Glasovi in koraki s hodnikov postajajo vse glasnejši in Draco odločno vzklikne: 'Da si mi ne drzneš, da bi me pustil samega tukaj!'

'Potem pa pridi z mano pogledat, kaj se dogaja!'

Draca prešine medel spomin na sanje, ki so bile morda svarilo, zato z narejeno brezskrbnostjo zamahne z roko: 'Saj najbrž ni nič takega... Če je kaj pomembnega, naju bodo tako ali tako prišli zbudit.'

'Se strinjam,' zamrmra Harry in ju zavije nazaj v odejo.

Draco še nekaj časa posluša neznane glasove, potem pa se mu zazdi, da sliši Nevilla Velerita. Pri tem pomirjeno pomisli: _Samo prekleti Gryfondomovci razgrajajo_. In zaspi nazaj.


	9. Waterloo

Junij, 1998:

Harry se je, kot že ničkolikokrat to dopoldne, popraskal po brazgotini na čelu. Srbečica, ki se je začela nekaj ur po tistem, ko je Mrlakenstein izgubil svojo moč, še vedno ni prenehala. Madam Pomfrey je rekla, da se je začela brazgotina celiti.

Ron je pogledal Harryja in vprašal: 'Kaj ti ni madam Pomfrey dala neke kreme za to?'

'Ja,' je rekel Harry,' pozabil sem jo v... erm... kopalnici.'

Ronov pogled se je pomračil. 'Misliš v _njihovi_ kopalnici?'  
Ronov ton glasu je bil približno takšen, da kot bi šlo za kopalnico, rezervirano za ljudi s kakšnimi zelo odvratnimi kožnimi boleznimi.

V resnici je šlo zgolj za kopalnico Spolzgadovcev. Natančneje, za tisto, ki jo uporabljajo predstavniki študentov. Poleg ličnih kopalnic so predstavniki po novem letu dobili tudi svoje sobe. In v eni od njih je Harry Potter preživel večer po praznovanju uspešno opravljene mature in jutro, preden je v Bradavičarko vdrl Mrlakenstein.

V sedmem letniku se je 'telepatska' zveza med Harryjem in Mrlakensteinom malce spremenila. Zdaj je bil v prvi vrsti Mrlakenstein tisti, ki je čutil to, kar je doživljal Harry. Le da se tega nista zavedala.

Mrlakensteinovi Jedci smrti so bili zadnje pol leta priča zelo čudni spremembi v obnašanju svojega oboževanega Mojstra. Brez kakršnega koli razloga je nenadoma postal zelo dobre volje. Včasih že na meji evforije... Jedel je manj kot ponavadi in včasih je sredi zelo pomembnih, zelo temačnih in zelo zlobnih sestankov planil v nekontroliran smeh. Pravzaprav se je, kot je besno zašepetala Krasotillya najbližjemu Jedcu, _hihital kot zmešana najstnica_.

Osemindvajsetega maja zvečer se je Mrlakenstein počutil, kot da lahko za trenutek odloži nož in vilice ter v kratkem premoru med svečano večerjo premaga Dumbledorja, Potterja, uniči celoten bunkeljski svet in je nazaj še pravi čas za sladico...

Istega osemindvajsetega maja so sedmi letniki Bradavičarke izvedeli za rezultate mature, in zvečer se je začelo vsesplošno slavje.

Ko je Mrlakenstein proti jutru vdrl v stavbo, je večina že trdno spala. Edina oseba, ki se je še potikala po hodnikih, je bil Neville Velerit. Namenjen je bil na zrak – alkohol pač naredi svoje... Tako se je Neville iz oči v oči srečal z Mrlakensteinom. V paniki je Neville dvignil palico in začel žlubudrati vse uroke, ki se jih je lahko tisti hip spomnil. Dejstvo, da je bil pijan kot čep, mu ni niti najmanj pomagalo pri tvorbi razumljivih besed...

Najbrž ne bo nikoli nihče zvedel, kaj natančno se je zgodilo devetindvajsetega maja zgodaj zjutraj – Neville se namreč ne spomni ničesar – a dejstvo je, da so nekaj ur po tem dogodku v Svetega Munga pripeljali zelo zmedenega Marka Neelstina, ki ni imel nikakršnih čarobnih moči več in se ni spominjal praktično ničesar.

V Preroških novicah je potem pisalo, da je Nevillu uspelo izreči zelo star urok, ki je že zdavnaj utonil v pozabo. Ta urok naj bi čarovnika oropal vseh moči in ga obenem prepričal, da se je spremenil v zelo redko vrsto srebrnodlakega jazbeca. A Preroške novice niso bile nikoli posebno zanesljiv časopis...

Kljub temu se je Harry ob tem spomnil Dumbledorjevih besed, da 'so stvari, ki so hujše od smrti'... Harry ni vedel, ali tak razplet pomeni dokončen konec Mrlakensteinovega terorja , ali pa se bo morala Prerokba na koncu izpolniti dobesedno, kot je bila zapisana. S smrtjo...

To je Harryja skrbelo še ves teden po tistem razvpitem 29. maju.

'Harry, smrt je lahko mišljena tudi kot metafora,' je strokovno razlagal Draco, 'če bi kdaj v življenju prebral kakšno knjigo, ti tudi ne bi škodilo!'

Harry je zavil z očmi. 'Vem, kaj so metafore! Ampak prerokba pravi...'

'Prerokbe,' ga je prekinil Draco,'si zmišljujejo zdolgočaseni starci in seksualno zafrustrirane ženske! Kar poglej si Trelawneyevo. Zdaj pa pusti že enkrat odejo pri miru, ker me zebe.'

Tako se je končala razprava o prerokbah.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

'Kje je Neville?' je vprašal Ron in pogledal Ginny.

'Si lahko kar misliš!' je nejevoljno vzkliknila rdečelaska.

'Kaj spet daje intervju?' je zanimalo Rona.

Ginny je pokimala in še naprej srkala svoj bučni sok. Bilo je očitno, da o tem ni hotela več razpravljati.

'Najbrž ni lahko biti dekle superheroja, kaj Ginny?!' jo je podražil Seamus, a je utihnil, takoj ko je prestregel njen strupeni pogled.

'Ko smo že pri zapletenih razmerjih,' je rekel Dean in se obrnil k Harryju, 'kje imaš Malfoya?'

Preden je Harry uspel odgovoriti, je Dean že zamahnil z roko: 'Aja, sem pozabil, da je jutri tekma!'

Tekma... Pa ne kar neka tekma. Zadnja tekma sezone. Zaradi sprememb v načinu razporeditev tekem (predvsem zaradi incidenta s Pihpuffovci) je zadnje srečanje letos potekalo med Gryfondomom in Spolzgadom. Zmagovalec tega dvoboja bo, glede na to, kako so bile razporejene točke, osvojil tudi šolski pokal.

Skratka, blazno pomembna tekma. In prav zaradi izjemne pomembnosti te tekme sta Harry in Draco skušala zadnjih 24 ur pred tekmo preživeti čim dlje eden od drugega. Nobenih fizičnih kontaktov...

Resnici na ljubo, Harry je bil pred to tekmo bolj živčen kot kdajkoli prej. Pa ne zato, ker je bila tako prekleto pomembna, ampak zato, ker je bila to prva tekma s Spolzgadom, odkar sta z Dracom postala... Hmmm... Par?! Ne, temu Harry ne bi ravno rekel par. To pač ni bilo tisto, kar pod definicijo 'par' razume večina civiliziranega sveta.

Par sta bila Hermiona in Ron, ki sta pravkar glasno debatirala o tem, kje bosta preživela počitnice. Ron je na vsak način hotel na Ibizo, Hermiona pa je temu ostro nasprotovala. Harryju je bilo že vnaprej kristalno jasno, da Ron najbrž ne bo nikoli videl Ibize. Pravzaprav je bilo to jasno vsem, ki so poslušali debato. Edini človek, ki je očitno še vedno verjel, da lahko prepriča Hermiono, je bil Ron sam. Vendar, nihče ni imel srca, da bi ga postavil na realna tla. Razen Hermione, seveda...

Par sta bila v skrajnem desnem kotu sedeča Drznvraanovca, ki sta se pod mizo držala za roke in iz istega kozarca srkala sok s smetano. Harry si je v tem scenariju skušal zamisliti tudi sebe in Malfoya, ampak ni šlo. Ni variante! Ok, smetano bi si že še lahko predstavljal, ampak uporabljeno v popolnoma drugačne namene...

Ne! Harry je stresel z glavo. 22 ur do tekme. Skoncentrirati se je treba na taktiko, na tekmo, na qudditch. Zdaj ne sme razmišljati o smetani in o Malfoyu... O smetani na Malfoyu...

Ne, z Malfoyem definitivno nista bila par.

Če bi bila par, potem bi se Harry moral smiliti samemu sebi in v glavi ves čas odštevati od številke štirideset, kajti natančno toliko ur je še manjkalo do Dracovega odhoda v Francijo. Ampak Harry seveda ni niti pomislil na to, niti pomislil ni na številko štirideset... Devetintrideset in pol pravzaprav, ampak kdo šteje?! Draco bo pač šel v Francijo. Pa kaj?!

Harry bo postal auror. Saj, če je dobro premislil, si je to res ves čas želel. Res! To je vendar skoraj sanjski poklic! Skoraj... In živel bo mirno, srečno življenje, brez Malfoyevih izpadov in pripomb, brez njegovih nadležnih navad (Kako lahko nekdo toliko časa preživi v kopalnici?!), pritoževanj ( _Zakaj to? Zakaj ono? V tej majici izgledaš obupno! A tej brozgi si drznejo reči macchiatto?!..._ ), brez njegovih bedastih, nenaravno svetlih las (ki so sicer zelo mehki in gladki ter ravno dovolj dolgi, da jih lahko ob primernih trenutkih pošteno zgrabiš... ), hladnih oči (Saj pravzaprav niti niso tako hladne, samo sive, in čisto čisto od blizu so v njih tudi drobne modre pike, ampak res samo čisto od blizu...) in posmehljivega nasmeška na ustih (V bistvu so te ustnice precej mehke in tople in včasih jih zna Draco uporabiti tudi za precej iskren nasmešek...). Ne, ničesar od tega ne bo pogrešal!

Tako! Harry si je v mislih še enkrat ponovil, da z Dracom nikakor nista par in da nima prav nobenega razloga, da bi se zaradi Dracovega odhoda kakorkoli sekiral...

Med razmišljanjem je Harryja in njegov stol nenadoma za nekaj centimetrov premaknilo naprej... 'Ups! Pardon, Harry!' se je opravičil Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry se je ozrl... Še dva, ki jima oznaka par popolnoma ustreza...

Justin je pred nekaj dnevi prejel sovo Norveškega ministrstva za čaranje, da so mu odobrili enoletno raziskovanje norveških grbavcev. Na Norveško se je sprva odpravljal tudi Blaise, in sicer na pobudo Angleškega združenja čarovniških astronomov. Ko je Blaise prišel do spoznanja, da je astronomski stolp pravzaprav namenjen opazovanju zvezd, ga je stvar začela zanimati skoraj toliko kot dejavnosti, za katere je astronomski stolp uporabljal dotlej.

Odkrito povedano se angleško nebo ni kaj dosti razlikovalo od katerega koli kosa neba na severni polobli, a Blaise je imel za Norveško vsaj dva dobra razloga. Prvi (in uradni) razlog je bila aurora borealis ali severni sij. Drugi (neuradni, a veliko bolj očiten) je bil Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Razvoj dogodkov bi lahko potekal po neverjetno romantičnem scenariju, če ne bi za razlog številka dve izvedela gospod in gospa Zabini. Razlog številka dve bi bil po njunem mnenju sprejemljiv le, če bi šlo za čistokrvno čarovnico z vsaj delno italijanskim rodovnikom.

Justin Finch-Fletchley ni bil ne čistokrven ne ženskega spola, najbližje italijanski kulturi pa je bil za lanski Božič, ko je od mame dobil Armanijevo srajco. Zabinijeva sta se tako odločila še za zadnji ukrep, ki bi lahko spametoval njunega sina. Poletje bo moral Blaise preživeti pri družini v Sorentu.

Justin in Blaise sta sedela pri mizi za Harryjevim stolom že kar lep čas in Harry je pomislil, da če bi se kateri od njiju udeležil Trišolskega turnirja v 4. letniku, pri drugi nalogi gotovo ne bi imel težav z zadrževanjem sape pod vodo... Kljub temu, da bosta na šoli skupaj preživela še vsaj teden dni, je bilo več kot očitno, da sta s poslavljanjem začela že zdaj...

Harry je nenadoma postal zelo slabe volje...

Hermiona ga je pogledala s še posebej nadležno vrsto materinskega pogleda: 'Je vse v redu s tabo Harry?'

'Ja,' je odgovoril, 'malo me boli glava. Se vidimo pri večerji.' Potem je vstal in zapustil druščino Gryfondomcev.

'Kaj pa mu je?' je vprašal Seamus.

'Ah,' je odvrnila Hemiona, 'Malfoy gre v ponedeljek v Francijo in oba imata polne roke dela s pretvarjanjem, da jima je vseeno.'

'Aha,' je rekel Seamus, 'sem mislil da je kaj novega...'

'Tudi jaz grem,' je izjavila Ginny in vstala. 'Poiskat grem Nevilla in če ugotovim, da me v intervjuju spet ni omenil, se mu bo slabo pisalo...'

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Pri nedeljskem kosilu je pri gryfondomski in spolzgadovski mizi vladalo zelo napeto vzdušje. Drznvraanovci in Pihpuffovci so se že zdavnaj sprijaznili z dejstvom, da pokal ne bo nikoli njihov, in so vso stvar jemali precej manj resno.

Recimo, zadnja tekma med Spolzgadom in Pihpuffom je avtomatično pripadla zeleno-srebrnemu timu, ker se pol pihpuffovskega moštva sploh ni prikazalo. Zaostajali so že za kar zajetno število točk in ugotovili, da je poznopomladanske nedelje mogoče preživeti na prijetnejši način, kot da te že petnajstič zapored povozi ista ekipa. Ob koncu šolskega leta ni od njihovega športnega duha ostalo več niti sledi.

Zadnja dva tedna pred zaključno tekmo se je začel gryfondomski in spolzgadovski boj za še neopredeljene navijače. Oziroma, bolje rečeno, podkupovanje...

Spolzgadovci so precej naivnim petim letnikom obljubljali testne pole za malo maturo (seveda z rešitvami), če se oborožijo z najrazličnejšimi antigryfondomskimi slogani. Plakati, priponke, majice... Spolzgadovska dnevna soba je izgledala kot glavni štab zelo zagrizene bunkeljske politične stranke. Glavni protagonist tega projekta je bila Gatka, vse izdelke pa je moral potrditi spolzgadovski kapetan in iskalec.

In letos je Draco Gatki povzročil mnogo sivih las. Predvsem zato, ker je izrecno prepovedal uporabo imena Harry Potter na katerem koli navijaškem rekvizitu. Gatka je ves mesec marljivo iskala žaljivke, ki se vsaj približno rimajo na Potter (in teh res ni veliko), zato je ob tej novici doživela manjši živčni zlom.

'KRASNO MALFOY!!!' je kričala Gatka. 'A bi rad, da spremenimo tudi barve?!!! Hočeš vse v rumeno rdeči?!!! Ne, še boljšo idejo imam!!!' Gatka se je začela glasno smejati; njen smeh je že mejil na histerijo. 'Kaj, če bi vsi imeli majice z napisom LJUBIM GRYFONDOM! ali kaj podobnega, ha Draco?!'

Kljub grožnjam in izgubi živcev je Gatka izpeljala projekt do konca, in to brez uporabe neprimernih barv.

V nedeljo je bila Velika dvorana polna srebrno-zelenih in zlato-rdečih odtenkov.

Prva stvar, ki jo je Draco opazil, je bil Pihpuffovec s priponko iz 'stare zaloge', ki je poleg Harryjevega imena vsebovala še nek zelo neprimeren tekst...

'Te priponke,' je rekel Draco, 'so prepovedane. Daj jo dol!'

Fant ga je presenečeno pogledal. 'Ampak... saj imaš ti enako!'

Draco ga je strogo pogledal in odvrnil: 'Ja, ampak jaz sem izjema.'

Pihpuffovec je ugotovil, da se nima smisla pregovarjati. Jezno je snel priponko in jo potisnil Dracu v roko. 'Kako bedasto! Navijal bom za Gryfondom! Tako ali tako imajo boljšega iskalca.'

\-----------------------

Točno ob štirih popoldan sta na stadion ob ogluščujočem trušču s tribun vkorakali ekipi Gryfondoma in Spolzgada.

'Kapetana ekip naj si sežeta v roko!' je uradno začela madam Hoops in s tribun so se zaslišali žvižgi, glasni vzkliki odobravanja in neumestni komentarji v stilu: 'Kaj pa ljubčka?!' in 'Če mislita nadaljevati, si najdita sobo!'

Draco je imel občutek, da se bodo ti komentarji, ne glede na rezultat, nadaljevali tudi po tekmi. Ko sta si z Harryjem podala roko, ga je prešinila misel, da morda predlogi občinstva niti niso tako napačni... Quidditch beleži bogato zgodovino izgredov, incidentov in nepozabnih dogodkov, a kolikor je bilo Dracu znano, se še nobena tekma v zgodovini te igre ni začela s francoskim poljubom kapetanov...

Draca je iz razmišljanj o prednostih morebitne prenove protokola pri quidditchu zmotil glasen žvižg piščalke madam Hoops. Tekma se je začela.

'In že so v zraku...' se je oglasil Ernie Macmillan, ki ga je doletela čast komentirati zadnjo tekmo sezone. 'Dragi gledalci, naj najprej izkoristim priložnost in se zahvalim madam Hoops, ki mi je tako velikodušno dovolila komentirati ta senzacionalni, prvovrstni športni dogodek...'

'ZAVEŽI ERNIE!!!' se je zaslišalo iz neposredne bližine komentatorjevega mesta. 'Kam zijaš, idiot, Gryfondom že ima deset točk!!!'

Ernie se je odkašljal in nadaljeval: 'Torej, deset točk za Gryfondom. Čudovito, čudovito... Torej... a-hem... lokl je trenutno v rokah... erm... torej, bom kar logično sklepal, nekega Spolzgadovca, glede na to, da je oblečen v zeleno... He-he... Mimogrede, nove obleke so fantastične, a se vam ne zdi dragi gledalci... Opa Harry, stari moj, tole je bilo pa blizu, kaj?!' 

Harryja je namreč zasukalo na metli, ko se je za las izognil štamfu, in gryfondomskemu delu navijačev je za trenutek kolektivno zastal dih.

'Dest točk za Spolzgad!' je zavpil Ernie navdušeno, skoraj celo minuto za tem, ko je spolzgadovski zasledovalec poslal lokl skozi obroč. 'Zelo fascinantna poteza Belvinsa, ali se vam ne zdi spoštovano občinstvo?! Novih 10 točk za Gryfondom! In... Au au, to pa je moralo boleti!'

V zraku sta namreč pravkar trčila Deimos Argyris in Gloria Fairbairn. Na precej grd način...

'Uf, dragi moji, po tem prizoru pa sem kar vesel, da mi ni treba biti na igrišču... Ja ja, to pa je res moralo boleti... Če samo pomislim, kako boli, če se v nekoga po nesreči zaletim na hodniku, pa je verjetno v primerjavi s tem...'

'GOSPOD MACMILLAN!' se je nenadoma zaslišalo z Erniejeve desne. 'Zavedam se, da glede na vaše umske sposobnosti verjetno zahtevam nemogoče, ampak, ali bi se morda lahko do konca tekme vsaj pretvarjali, da ste v razvojnem stadiju presegli trilobite, in skušali svoje imbecilne komentarje zadržati zase?!' 

Ernie se je odkašljal: 'Seveda, profesor Raws...'

V naslednjih 50 minutah je Ernie dokazal, da je verjetno najbolj nenadarjen športni komentator v vsem čarovniškem svetu. Občinstvo se je zanašalo predvsem na lastne oči in ušesa ter Ernieja preprosto 'izklopilo'.

V 52. minuti igre se je končno prikazal zviz.

'Zviz je v igri, spoštovano občinstvo, končno je zviz v igri!!! In oba iskalca sta se že pognala za njim! Ja, hudimano napeto je to... Saj si sploh ne upam gledati!'

Sledilo je nekaj sekund napete tišine in nato je bilo vsega konec.

Spolzgadovci so ponoreli.

Gryfondomci so obmolknili.

'Dragi gledalci, saj ne morem verjeti! Draco Malfoy je ujel zviz!!! Spolzgad je premagal Gryfondom z... Dragi gledalci, po pravici povedano, nimam pojma, kakšen je rezultat, ampak Spolzgad je v glavnem zmagal!' je Ernie nadvse profesionalno zaključil svoje komentiranje.

Medtem sta se iskalca že spuščala proti stadionu. Draco je v počasnih krogih obletaval Harryja.

'Od danes naprej me lahko mirno kličeš Kralj qudditcha, Potter! Priznaj, da je bila moja poteza naravnost genialna!'

'Izkoristil si moj slab dan, to je vse! Če me ne bi ta bedasta brazgotina tako srbela,' je nejevoljno rekel Harry in se znova popraskal po čelu, 'bi te premagal, kot vedno!'

'Kako patetičen izgovor!'

'Upam, da se zavedaš, da me bodo zaradi tebe razčetverili, ko pristanem!' je rekel Harry in pomignil proti množici nasršenih Gryfondomcev.

'Dobrodošel v čudoviti svet poražencev!' se je zarežal Draco, 'če sem jaz preživel, boš tudi ti. Se vidiva čez pol ure!'

'Ja,' je rekel Harry in potem opazoval, kako je Draco pristal med podivjano hordo evforičnih Spolzgadovcev.

Harry je s pogledom ošvrknil uro. Bila je nekaj čez pet... Še 15 ur, se je oglasil nek nadležen glas v Harryjevi glavi, glas, ki ga je že ves dan poskušal ignorirati...

Vse je kazalo, da bo teh 15 ur minilo v znamenju divjega proslavljanja spolzgadovske zmage – z Dracom v vlogi glavne zvezde.

Harry je pristal med zlovoljne Gryfondomce. Položaj je poskušal omiliti z vzpodbudnim nasmeškom v stilu _se zgodi, glavno je, da smo vsi zdravi_ , a mu očitno ni najbolje uspelo, kajti nekdo je zasikal: 'Zelo smešno, a ne Harry?! Saj ne morem verjeti, da si mu prepustil zviz!'

Harry je globoko vzdihnil... Očitno ga je čakalo peklenskih 15 ur...


	10. Komunikacijski mrk

Harry je s prekrižanimi rokami strmel v Malfoya. Iz minute v minuto je postajal vse bolj besen...

Draco se je pravkar poslovil od sošolcev, s katerimi je zadnjih deset minut razpredal o načrtih za večerno zabavo. Ki bo očitno zelo divja in bo najbrž trajala pozno v noč. Poleg tega bodo imeli na zabavo vstop izključno samo Spolzgadovci.  
To se je Harryju zdelo še posebej bedasto. Kot da bi kdo prostovoljno hotel na zabavo v čast Spolzgadovski zmagi!

'Vidim, da si si lepo zapolnil urnik do jutri zjutraj,' je zajedljivo pripomnil Harry.

Draco je jezno priprl oči. 'Ja. Glede na to, da zadnji dan in pol nisem imel popolnoma nič za početi, bo to prijetna sprememba.'

Harry je za trenutek utihnil. Tista ideja z enodnevno prekinitvijo stikov se je izkazala za resnično trapasto. In glede na rezultat tekme tudi neučinkovito... Ampak, saj se je Draco takrat strinjal z njim! 

'Ampak, saj si se strinjal z mano!'

'Ja,' je pritrdil Draco, 'in v mojem primeru se je celo obneslo.'

'Veš kaj, Malfoy,' je nenadoma rekel Harry, 'popolnoma prav imaš! Jutri odhajaš in res ne vem, zakaj bi zapravljal čas za nepomembne stvari! Pojdi se lepo igrat s svojimi Spolzgadovci, jutri pa lahko zaradi mene greš tudi v Uzbekistan, če hočeš!'

Draco ga je besno pogledal: 'Morda sem zadnje čase res zapravil preveč časa za nepomembne stvari...'

Harry, ki je že odhajal, se je ob tem stavku ozrl čez ramo in zavpil: 'Upam, da se boš zadavil s kakšnim croissantom!'

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco je besno vkorakal v spolzgadovsko dnevno sobo in zabrisal opremo za quidditch v kot.

Blaise, ki je ravnokar prišel izpod tuša, je zavit v brisačo na kavču reševal križanko v Preroških novicah. Čarobne križanke so bile precej podobne bunkeljskim, le da so se gesla spreminjala, če pri reševanju nisi bil dovolj hiter.

'Neumen človek, idiot...' je rekel Blaise, 'šest črk, četrta T, peta E?'

'Potter!' je siknil Draco in brcnil Gatkino mačko čez polovico dnevne sobe.

Mačka je v znak protesta najprej glasno zapihala, potem pa jo jadrno ucvrla skozi napol odprta vrata proti dekliškim spalnicam.

'Kreten!' je veselo vzkliknil Blaise.

'A zdaj boš pa še ti začel?!' je ogorčeno planil Draco.

'Ne mislim tebe, ampak rešitev v križanki,' je mirno odvrnil Blaise, 'čeprav imam občutek, da bom kmalu rekel nekaj podobnega tudi tebi osebno. Kaj je s Potterjem?'

'Nič. Nočem govoriti o tem,' je zagodrnjal Draco in se vrgel čez bližnji fotelj.

'Tudi prav,' je pokimal Blaise in se zatopil nazaj v križanko.

Draco je zavzdihnil. Dvakrat zapored. Drugič malo glasneje, ker ni bil prepričan, ali ga je Blaise prvič slišal.

Blaise je s kotičkom očesa ošvrknil Draca, potem pa se je ponovno posvetil križanki.

Blaise je poznal ta ritual. Kadar je Draco rekel, da o nečem noče govoriti, je to ponavadi pomenilo, da pričakuje poplavo vprašanj v stilu: Kaj je narobe? Je vse v redu? Daj, povej mi... Draco Malfoy je zahteval več pozornosti kot najbolj razvajena čistokrvna perzijska mačka. Zdaj ko je Blaise ta vedenjski vzorec poznal že do potankosti, je vprašanja ponavadi kar izpustil, kajti Draco je prej ali slej vedno začel govoriti.

'Zabini?!' se je nestrpno oglasil Draco.

'Želiš, Draco?' je nezainteresirano vprašal Blaise, ne da bi dvignil pogled iznad Preroških novic.

'A me boš že nehal ignorirati? Ljudje trpijo, ti pa rešuješ prekleto križanko!'

Blaise je odložil časopis in pogledal Malfoya.

'Skregal si se s Potterjem,' je Blaise izpostavil povsem očitno dejstvo.

'Bravo! O, Véliki Zabini! Vaša genialnost nas dela ponižne! Prosimo, povejte nam kaj več... Recimo: Ime ti je Draco. Ali pa: To je Bradavičarka! Ljudstvo je željno vaših ostroumnih izjav!'

Blaise se je odločil preslišati Malfoyevo blebetanje in je nadaljeval: 'Če me spomin ne vara, si bil v precej podobnem stanju tudi predvčerašnjim, ko te je Potter postavil na hladno za 24 ur.'

'Kaj hočeš povedati?'

'Ko ti je Potter to predlagal, si se strinjal z njim, a ne?'

Ja, seveda se je strinjal z njim. Na njegov predlog je celo odvrnil, da je tudi sam hotel predlagati nekaj podobnega, čeprav si je mislil, da je to najbolj bedasta ideja v zgodovini bedastih idej. V resnici je hotel reči: _Potter, čez dva dni izginem iz tvojega življenja, ti pa nameravaš zapraviti celih 24 ur, in to zaradi ene blesave tekme?! Poberi se v mojo sobo in do ponedeljka zjutraj ostani tam._

'In?' je vprašal Draco.

'In danes se je nekaj podobnega zgodilo zaradi zabave, a ne?

Draco je pokimal.

'V bistvu _hočeš_ biti z njim, ostal boš pa na zabavi. Imam prav?' 

Draco je postal nestrpen. 'Imajo tvoja vprašanja kakšno poanto, Zabini?'

'Moja poanta,' je počasi nadaljeval Blaise 'je, da imata vidva s Potterjem dva problema. Prvi je komunikacija. Ki je ni. Drugi pa kompeticija. Še vedno se obnašata, kot da tekmujeta med sabo. In to v stilu: _Izgubil si, predaj se! Ne, ti se predaj prvi! Ne, ti se daj_!' se je z užitkom spakoval Blaise. 'Če že hočeš vedeti – oba sta izgubila! In mislim, da je čas, da si padeta v objem in drug drugemu priznata poraz... ter pustita poštene ljudi pri miru!'

'Zabini, vidim, da si povsem podlegel pihfuffovskemu vplivu,' ga je obvestil Draco.

Blaise je skomignil z rameni: 'Delaj, kar hočeš. In ko smo ravno pri Pihpuffovcih – malo bom zamudil na zabavo. Z Justinom sem zmenjen.'

Draco se je namrdnil: 'Pa ravno danes?'

'Nekateri imamo normalne zveze, hvala lepa,' je rekel Blaise in dodal, 'sicer pa moram priznati, da si prav prisrčen, ko si zaljubljen, Malfoy.'

'ZABINI! Ne izzivaj!'

Blaise se je zlobno nasmehnil in se nagnil čez kavč: 'Resno, Draco. Tako srčkano zmeden si, ko se pretvarjaš, da ti je vseeno...'

'Malfoyi. Nismo. Srčkani!' je besno zasikal Draco. 'In samo še enkrat reci, da sem zaljubljen, pa te bo doletela zelo neprijetna nesreča. In potem me prav zanima, če bo tvoj brezkrvnež še tako zainteresiran za zmenek.'

Blaise se je zasmejal. 'No, potem se boš moral pa res potruditi! Dvomim, da obvladaš takšen urok.'

Draco se je poigral s palico in jo usmeril v Blaisea. 'Si prepričan? Kaj pa, če te recimo za 12 ur spremenim v punco?!'

Blaise se je v trenutku zresnil. 'Malfoy, da si ne drzneš!'

'Ne skrbi. Podivjan Pihpuffovec je zadnje, kar si želim danes nakopati na glavo,' je izjavil Draco in pospravil palico. 'Imam že dovolj problemov z Gryfondomovci,' je tiho dodal, potem pa globoko vzdihnil in zakopal obraz v dlani. 

Blaise je sedel na naslonjalo fotelja in Malfoya nalahno krcnil po glavi: 'Sem ti že povedal, da te bom pogrešal?'

'Ja,' je rekel Draco, 'ampak mi lahko še enkrat.'

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨

 

Harry je sedel na okenski polici v gryfondomski dnevni sobi in se pretvarjal, da bere. Tako je lažje prenašal morečo tišino v sobi.

Ron je sedel na fotelju pred kaminom in srepo zrl predse.

Seamus je odprl steklenico iz svoje zaloge za nujne primere. Seamus se je namreč držal starega irskega reka, da _je ni tegobe na tem svetu, ki je ne odplakne viski_.

Nekaj je že moralo biti na tem, kajti pol ure pozneje sta se z Deanom že precej dobre volje odpravljala na partijo taroka k Drznvraanovcem. To je bil zanesljiv znak, da je viski začel delovati, kajti vsak Gryfondomovec, ki se spusti v igro taroka z Drznvraanci, je že vnaprej obsojen na poraz. To je bilo nenapisano pravilo: Ne igraj taroka z Drznvraanovci. Ne igraj pokra s Spolzgadovci. V obeh primerih boš izgubil.

Seamus se je pri vratih obrnil in svečano izjavil: 'Če je Malfoy ujel zviz pred Harryjem, potem lahko tudi midva premagava Drznvraanovce.'

Po njunem odhodu je sobo zajela invazija mlajših Gryfondomcev, ki so neutrudno nadaljevali s komentiranjem tekme.

Harry se je spraševal, če so sploh opazili, da je v sobi. Vsekakor ni bilo videti, da bi jih njegova prisotnost kaj dosti motila pri diskusiji o najrazličnejših vzrokih za poraz.

Harry je v zadnjih urah slišal kar nekaj variacij na temo _Zakaj smo izgubili proti Spolzgadu_ : Da je Harry prostovoljno izgubil tekmo, ker je tako zacopan, da ne vidi niti dva metra pred sabo. Da sta z Malfoyem pred tekmo popila mnogobitni napoj in je tako zviz pravzaprav ujel Harry, ampak v Dracovem telesu, _torej smo v tehničnem smislu zmagali mi in če se pritožimo_... Da je Harry že lep čas pod vplivom Imperatorjeve kletve, s katero ga je uročil Draco, in to samo zato, da bi lahko zmagal na zaključni tekmi. Da je Draco Harryju v zameno za zmago dolžan nekaj zelo eksotičnih in inovativnih seksualnih uslug...

Ko je Harry slišal teorijo številka štiri, mu je postalo kar malce žal, da se tega ni spomnil že sam... Vneto šepetanje in občasno hihitanje ni in ni ponehalo.Harry je imel občutek, da mu bo od napetosti razneslo glavo. Imelo ga je, da bi odprl okno in skočil skozenj...

Vsega je imel dovolj. Naenkrat je zabrisal knjigo na tla in zavpil: 'TIŠINA!!! Kaj ne mislite NIKOLI nehati?! Ali sploh vidite, da sem v sobi?!'

Gryfondomska dnevna soba se je pogreznila v molk.

Harry si je z roko živčno segel v lase in z grozo ugotovil, da pričakujejo govor. Oziroma razlago. In morda celo opravičilo.

'NISEM mu prepustil zviza!!! Razumete?! Nikoli ne bi naredil česa takega, samo zato, ker sem...' Harry je v trenutku utihnil... Očitno mu impulzivni govori niso najbolje ležali.

'Ker si... kaj?' je radovedno vprašala Lavender in skupinica Gryfondomcev se je složno nagnila naprej, da ne bi slučajno preslišali česa življensko pomembnega.

'Ni važno,' je odgovoril Harry, 'v glavnem, Spolzgadovci so nas pošteno premagali. Zdaj pa se mi končno nehajte cmeriti zaradi tega! So še hujše stvari na svetu.'

'Vemo,' je pripomnil Duncan Blevins, 'recimo to, da ti gre fant v Francijo, a ne?'

Harry je zaprl oči in zmajal z glavo.Vse skupaj ni imelo več nobenega smisla...

Takrat je v sobo vstopila Hermiona. 'Harry, profesor Wulf bi rad govoril s tabo! Mislim, da je v zvezi z šolanjem za aurorje.'

Zadnje, za kar je bil Harry tisti trenutek razpoložen, je bila razprava o njegovi lastni prihodnosti. Z vzdihom se je odpravil proti Wulfovem kabinetu.

Ob začetku Harryjevega 7. letnika je Wulf spet postal učitelj obrambe pred mračnimi silami. Po nazaslišanih neprijetnostih, ki so doletele njegovega predhodnika, se je svet šole sprijaznil z dejstvom, da se na to delovno mesto ne bo prijavil noben povsem "neoporečen" in hkrati kolikor toliko priseben kandidat. Sklenili so, da bodo nedolžne otroške duše raje zaupali volkodlaku kot klimakterični jagi babi.

'Harry, počakaj malo!' je zaslišal za sabo.

Bil je Ron. Na obrazu je imel zelo resen izraz in Harryja je že zaskrbelo, da ga bo znova začel zasliševati o tekmi.

'Nekaj sem ti hotel povedati,' je previdno začel Ron. 

'Kaj pa?' je vprašal Harry in pri tem srčno upal, da tisto _nekaj_ ne bo imelo nikakršne zveze z njim.

'Tole z Malfoyem... Ne mislim tekme, ampak... no, saj veš... celotno situacijo.' Ron se je očitno bojeval z vsako besedo posebej. 'Saj veš, da je bilo na začetku vsem malo čudno... no, precej čudno... ah, hudiča Harry, mislili smo, da se ti je zmešalo!'

Harry ga je že hotel prekiniti, a je Ron dvignil roko in rekel: 'Čakaj! Hotel sem reči, da... da se mi zadeva ne zdi več tako... katastrofalna.'

Harry se je prvič v zadnjih dveh dneh nečesa iskreno razveselil.

'Hvala, Ron,' je mehko rekel Harry. 'Čeprav je zdaj že bolj ali manj vseeno,' je čemerno pristavil.

'Morda bo pa Malfoy ostal,' ga je poskušal kolikor toliko iskreno potolažiti Ron, čeprav najbrž niti sam ni verjel svojim besedam.

Harry se je kislo nasmehnil. 'Ja, prav gotovo!'

 

¨¨¨¨

'Če ti pravim, da je tu nekje!' je zatrdil Justin in neodločno obstal sredi hodnika.

'Tule je Princeton s svojimi troli in tukaj nekje,' je pokazal na nasprotno steno, 'bi morala biti...'

Blaise ga je pogledal z dvomom v očeh in rekel: 'Torej, če prav razumem, moram zdaj marširati gor in dol ob tej steni in hkrati razmišljati, kako obupno nujno je, da se dam dol s tabo?!'

Justin je pokimal. 'Točno tako.'

Ko po treh minutah še vedno ni bilo ne duha ne sluha o nenadnem pojavu kakšne nove sobe, je Blaise uradno razglasil konec podviga: 'K vragu s sobo! Tudi stena bo čisto OK!'

Vendar, še preden je Blaise uspel Justina nasloniti na steno med dvema portretoma, se je z enega zaslišal besen krik: 'Prekleta mularija! In vaši prekleti hormoni! Vsak teden pred nama paradira vsaj deset smrkavih telet! Kdaj vam bo kapnilo, da soba KŽTD ni en preklet kupleraj in da se ne bo odprla vsakemu potrebnemu pubertetniku?!'

Glas je pripadal staremu plešastemu čarovniku z izbuljenimi očmi in dolgimi nohti, ki so spominjali na kremplje.

Justin ga je užaljeno zavrnil: 'Potem pa je skrajni čas, da ji spremenite ime! _Kar želiš, to dobiš_... Ha, to je navadno zavajanje!'

Z desnega portreta se je zaslišal glasen ženski krohot. 'Dobra ideja, ljubček! Wilfred, ti pa jih nehaj gnjaviti,' je rekla ženska na portretu. Potem se je obrnila k fantoma ter jima zaupno zašepetala: 'Tretja soba na levi je prazna.'

Justin se je ravno še uspel zahvaliti, preden ga je Blaise divje potegnil za sabo.

'Dobro veš, kaj je v tisti sobi!' je razdraženo rekel Wilfred. 'Kaj če se jima zmeša?'

'Ne bo se jima zmešalo...' je rekla ženska na porteretu, 'hja no, najbrž ne...'

'Vedno bolj navihana postajaš, Elfrida,' je pomenljivo pristavil Wilfred.

'Vem,' se je zahihitala Elfrida 'ampak, ne morem si pomagati.'

\----------------

Tretja soba na levi ni bila popolnoma prazna. Sredi sobe je stalo ogromno ogledalo. Zgornji del njegovega okvirja je prekrivala stara plahta. Soba je bila temačna in hladna ter malce srhljiva.

'Zakaj bi nekdo imel v sobi samo ogledalo?' se je začudil Justin in se približal stekleni stvari, ki je stala na nečem, kar je spominjalo na živalsko šapo.

'Mogoče je ogledalo čarobno,' je rekel Blaise in stopil za Justinov hrbet.

Nekaj časa sta oba zrla v svoj odsev.

'Meni se ne zdi nič posebnega,' je slednjič izjavil Justin.

'Ne,' je odkimal Blaise, 'samo... Čakaj malo...'

'Kaj?!'

'Tvoj odsev v ogledalu...' je rekel Blaise, 'je oblečen v usnjene hlače'

'A mi pašejo?' je nemudoma vprašal Justin.

'O ja!'

'Mogoče pa to ogledalo deli modne nasvete?!' je navdušeno vzkliknil Justin. 'Ker sem že resno razmišljal, da bi jih nabavil, ampak...' Justin svoje misli ni uspel dokončati, ker ga je prekinil precej strasten napad Blaiseovih ustnic.

Izkazalo se je, da je imelo ogledalo poleg modnih še nekaj drugih predlogov, zaradi katerih bi ga Blaise in Justin z največjim veseljem preselila ob ali nad kakšno posteljo.

Slabo uro pozneje je Justin v rokah zamišljeno prekladal kravato spolzgadovskih barv. 'Nikoli si ne bi mislil, da kravato lahko uporabiš na toliko različnih načinov,' se je končno oglasil.

Blaise je pihnil oblaček dima v zrak in se obrnil na bok. 'To ogledalo bi moralo iti z nama na Norveško.'

Justin ga je zaskrbljeno pogledal: 'Si prepričan, da boš lahko prišel vsaj septembra?'

Justin je bil glede Blaiseovih počitnic v Italiji kar malce zaskrbljen. Ne, niti najmanj ga ni motilo, da bodo Blasieu po vsej verjetnosti sleherni dan predstavljali nove potencialne gospe Zabini. Žrlo ga je, da utegnejo imeti vse te gospodične tudi kakšne brate in bratrance... Justin je potihem upal, da na jugu Italije ni ravno veliko blondincev.

'Saj veš, da ne morem živeti brez astronomije,' je odvrnil Blaise in se nasmehnil. 

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨

'Harry, odločiti se boš moral,' je rekel Wulf in mu pomahal z odobreno vlogo za šolanje aurorjev.

Harry bi moral svojo odločitev sporočiti v roku treh dni. Šolanje za aurorja – _da_ ali _ne_. ' _Ne vem_ ' več ni bila možnost...

'Remus,' je začel Harry neodločno, 'moji starši... Ali so kdaj rekli, kaj si želijo zame... kaj naj bi postal?'

Wulf je odložil list papirja in pogledal Harryja. 'Rekla sicer nista nič konkretnega,' je pazljivo začel, 'ampak, kolikor vem, je pri večini staršev v navadi, da si za svoje otroke želijo predvsem, da bi bili srečni.'

'Potem sta pa najbrž zelo razočarana,' je grenko pripomnil Harry.

'Harry, poklic aurorja ni za vsakogar,' je resno rekel Wulf, 'ampak mislim, da bi se ti kot auror zelo dobro obnesel. Vseeno pa si moraš najprej odgovoriti na vprašanje, ali si tega v resnici želiš.'

Harry se je zamislil. Prvih deset let svojega življenja je preživel v omari pod stopnicami pri svojih kretenskih sorodnikih. Potem je šest let čakal, da se sooči z nekom, čigar imena si drugi čarovniki niso upali niti _izgovoriti_ , kaj šele, da bi se bili pripravljeni spopasti z njim! In zdaj, ko je tega končno konec, naj se prostovoljno vrže med novo generacijo zlobnih in neuravnovešenih coprnikov?!

'Ne,' je odločno rekel Harry.

Remus je pokimal in se nasmehnil. 'Najbrž si nisi nikoli želel postati policaj, ko si bil majhen, kaj?'

'Ne...' je odkimal Harry, 'vedno sem hotel postati igralec nogometa.'

\---------------------------

Ko je Harry zaprl vrata Remusovega kabineta, je pomislil, da je za tisti dan najhujše gotovo že za njim. Da bi se počutil še slabše kot tisti trenutek... to preprosto ni bilo možno. Potem je zaslišal hrup divje zabave iz spolzgadovskih prostorov in v trenutku mu je postalo jasno: Pa še kako možno je bilo!


	11. Prva izbira, zadnja priložnost

'Fenomenalno je izgledalo, stari,' je rekel Theodore Nott, ki je zadnjih štirideset minut obnavljal ključne dogodke minule tekme.

Draco je široko zazezehal in se pretegnil. Nottovi komentarji tekme so bili zadnja stvar, ki bi jo želel ta trenutek poslušati. Bil je utrujen in precej nerazpoložen za zaenkrat še vedno precej umirjeno zabavo, ki se je odvijala v spolzgadovski dnevni sobi. Z izgovorom, da mora še spakirati, se je Draco ob pol dvanajstih odpravil v svojo sobo.

V kopalnici je poleg nekaj ostalih malenkosti pod ogledalom stal Potterjev lonček s kremo proti srbečici. Draco ga je vzel v roke in se nekaj časa poigraval z mislijo, da bi ga zabrisal stran. Mar mora Potter po vsej Bradavičarki puščati sledove svojega nadležnega obstoja?! Potem je lonček odložil nazaj na polico. Sklenil je, da mu ne preostane drugega, kot da gre spat.

¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Harry je zadnji dve uri preždel pred kaminom Grfondomovske dnevne sobe in premleval dogodke minulega dne. Vse, od tekme do pogovora z Remusom, je bilo ena sama velika polomija. Okrog enajstih se je po kratkem postopku spravil spat. Ob pol enih je še zmeraj buden ležal v postelji in buljil v strop. Nerešljivi problemi so očitno zelo učinkovit nadomestek za kofein. Sirius Black je vedno govoril, da je rešitev za vsak problem ponavadi pred nosom, samo v pravo smer je treba pogledati.

Harry se je zamislil. Dobro, prvi problem je bil trenutno nerešljiv. Ampak, z malo sreče bo Harry do septembra nemara že pozabil, da je bil Draco Malfoy kdajkoli še kaj drugega kot zgolj izjemno nadležen obraz z Bradavičarke. In morda bo Harry do takrat že lahko izgovoril besedo Beauxbatons, ne da bi ga ob tem obšla neustavljiva želja po izvajanju kletev, ki se jih je v 4. letniku naučil iz priročnika Osnovni uroki za živahno raztogotene.

Za njegov drugi problem pa se bo prav gotovo prej ali slej pojavila rešitev. Morda bi lahko postal profesor na Bradavičarki. Lahko bi učil obrambo pred mračnimi silami na primer. S to mislijo v glavi je Harry končno zaspal...

...

Harry se je znašel sredi šolskega vrveža. Hodniki Bradavičarke so bili malce spremenjeni in med študenti, ki so hiteli v vse smeri, so bili sami neznani obrazi. Harry je tu in tam zaslišal nekaj besed v različnih jezikih in vse skupaj je izgledalo, kot da so Bradavičarko preplavili študentje na izmenjavi. Nihče se ni zmenil zanj. Nihče ga ni opazil. Pravzaprav ga nihče ni mogel videti... Harry je namreč osuplo ugotovil, da sploh nima telesa in da lebdi v zraku.

Nenadoma se je znašel v predavalnici obrambe pred mračnimi silami. Vrata so se s treskom odprla in v razred je privihral moški v dolgem črnem plašču in z obupno razmršenimi lasmi, ki so mu segali skoraj do ramen. Stopil je h katedru in z učbenikom tako glasno treščil po mizi, da so študentje v prvih vrstah kar poskočili. Potem je dvignil pogled in se srdito zastrmel v študente. Harryja je ob tem prizoru skoraj kap...

Skozi očala z okroglimi okvirji se je besno bliskal par zelenih oči. V primerjavi s temi očmi je imel Noruč Nerrga pogled trimesečnega kužka. Ko je Harry na desni strani čela opazil brazgotino v obliki strele, ni bilo nobenega dvoma več. To strašilo je bil on, Harry Potter... kakšnih dvajset let daleč v prihodnosti in v svoji najslabši možni izdaji. Harry je želel zbežati, čim dlje stran, a se ni mogel premakniti.

'Ime mi je profesor Potter!' je zarevsal možakar, nakar ga je napadel obupen kašelj. Ko je spet prišel k sebi, je pljunil v koš za smeti, se namrdnil in nadaljeval: 'Pri meni veljajo tri preprosta pravila...' Pred prestrašene obraze je svareče dvignil tri grčave prste.

'Prvo pravilo – nikoli mi ne skačite v besedo!!! Drugo pravilo – ne postavljajte bedastih vprašanj! Alergičen sem nanje!' je siknil, medtem ko so obrazi študentov postajali vedno bolj nezdravo bele barve. 'In še zadnje pravilo – ne omenjajte mi Francije ali česarkoli francoskega! Ste razumeli?!' je zarohnel in prebledeli učenci so složno pokimali.

Le drobna rjavolaska v prvi vrsti je profesorjev monolog spremljala z nespremenjenim izrazom na obrazu. Nenadoma je dvignila roko in zažgolela: 'Excusez – moi, professor 'Arry.' Nedolžno se je nasmehnila: 'Mais, je ne parle pas anglaise...'

Razred je obnemel. Profesor Potter je zarjul nekaj nerazločnega, potem pa potegnil na dan palico in zavpil: 'CRUCIO!!!!!!!' Nato je palico mirno pospravil nazaj v žep in izjavil: 'Prva lekcija – kletev križanih.'

...

Harry se je prebudil ves prepoten.

K vragu z bedastimi problemi in še bolj bedastimi rešitvami! Po nekaj sekundah je bil Harry že na hodniku in trenutno je bila njegova največja skrb, ali so Spolzgadovci že spremenili geslo, ali ne. Nekje med stopniščem in vhodom v spolzgadovske ječe je naletel na Draca.

'Kaj pa ti tukaj?' je presenečeno vprašal Harry.

'Zapravljam dragoceni čas za nepomembne stvari,' je pikro odvrnil Draco. 'Pa ti?'

Takrat je Harry opazil svoj lonček kreme v Dracovih rokah in zazdelo se mu je, da je našel odličen izgovor: 'Po tole sem bil namenjen.'

'Seveda...' je pomenljivo pokimal Draco. 'Ga boš vzel zdaj, ali zjutraj?'

'Ne bodi tako prekleto pameten, Malfoy,' se je nasmehnil Harry in za Dracom stopil proti spolzgadovskim ječam.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

'No, to pa ni bilo nič posebnega,' je izjavil Draco, medtem ko je nase vlekel zgornji del pižame.

'Hvala za kompliment!' je nejevoljno zamomljal Harry in si popravil blazino pod glavo.

Draco se je obrnil na bok in mirno rekel: 'Rekel sem _to_ ne _ti_. Ne vrti se vedno vse okrog tebe Potter!'

 

Nič posebnega ni bilo... Seveda ne, ko pa ga je ob vsakem gibu, dotiku, vzdihu prešinila misel _zadnjič_... Saj sploh ni bil pri stvari! Tudi sam si je želel od Draca več... veliko več kot standardni triurni seks. 

'Kdaj pride kočija?' je vprašal Harry, čeprav ni bil čisto prepričan, ali sploh želi vedeti.

'Ob desetih,' je odvrnil Draco. 'Zakaj?'

Zakaj?! Malfoy se je včasih obnašal kot čistokrvni tepec!

Harry je skomignil z rameni: 'Kar tako...'

V sobi je zavladala tišina.

Harryju se je po glavi podilo na stotine misli. Želel je povedati, da Beauxbatons lahko mirno preživi brez Draca Malfoya, on pa ne. Vsaj ni bil čisto prepričan, da lahko... Dracota je hotel vprašati, kdaj hudiča misli priti nazaj in kako lahko gre ravno zdaj, ko je konec vsega slabega in zlobnega in ko je tako prekleto dober čas za nekaj novega... A kaj, ko so takšne in podobne fraze rezervirane za zaljubljene pare, ali vsaj za zelo dobre prijatelje, nikakor pa ne za bivše sovražnike, ki so po čudnem spletu okoliščin postali priložnostni ljubimci...

Harry se je počasi dvignil. Namesto vsega, kar je želel povedati, je rekel samo: 'Grem. Ti se moraš naspati.'

Draco se je nasmehnil in odvrnil: 'Čisto prav imaš... To je _vse_ kar potrebujem.'

Harry se je brez besed oblekel, potem pa je malce neodločno izjavil: 'Jutri ob desetih... Najbrž ne bom utegnil...' To je bila seveda popolna laž. Harry se nikakor ne bi mogel pripraviti do tega, da bi kot v kakšni bedasti bunkeljski limonadi stal na dvorišču Bradavičarke in mahal za izginjajočo beauxbatonsko kočijo.

'Zakaj si me sovražil Potter?' je nenadoma in povsem nepričakovano vprašal Draco.

'Nikoli te nisem sovražil,' je brez premisleka rekel Harry, 'samo blazno na živce si mi šel.'

'Jaz pa sem te...' je zamišljeno odvrnil Draco. 'In moram priznati, da je bilo veliko lažje kot pa tole.'

Harry je brez besed obstal sredi sobe. Tisti trenutek si je želel samo še, da bi videl Dracov obraz, ampak v temi to ni bilo mogoče. 

Draco se je odkašljal in s popolnoma običajnim glasom nadaljeval: 'Potter, pusti mi vsaj še teh nekaj ur spanja in se končno poberi od tukaj!'

Harry se je nekoliko prisiljeno zasmejal: 'Mislim, da te bodo po kratkem postopku izgnali iz Francije,' je rekel in stopil proti vratom.

'Potter!'

'Ja?' je vprašal Harry. Pred sabo je nenadoma zagledal Dracov obris.

' _Lumos_ ,' je tiho rekel Draco in dvignil svojo palico. Njuna obraza je obsijala mehka svetloba. 'Saj veš Potter,' se je nasmehnil Draco, 'zadnji pogledi in podobne neumnosti...' Potem je zašepetal: ' _Nox_ ,' in svetloba je spet ugasnila.

Harry je tiho zaprl vrata za seboj. Spolzgadovski hodniki so bili tokrat še bolj mrzli kot ponavadi. 

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Spolzgadovska dnevna soba je zjutraj izgledala, kot da je bila prejšnjo noč prozorišče kakšne zelo intenzivne bitke. Očitno se je zabava po Dracovem odhodu razvila v nekaj zelo divjega. Da je lahko Draco sedel na fotelj, je moral najprej odstraniti tri prazne steklenice in čipkast modrček strupeno zelene barve.

Draco je sovražil poslavljanja in je želel s tem čimprej opraviti.

Gatka je potočila par solzic in je Dracota tako dolgo objemala, da si je moral slednjič njene roke na silo odtrgati s svojega vratu. 'Zberi se vendar Garrisonova! Saj nismo Pihpuffovci!' jo je nežno opomnil.

Gatka je znova posmrkala, potem pa se mu je še enkrat besno vrgla okrog vratu.   
'Kaj me briga! Tudi Spolzgadovci se moramo včasih zjokati!'

Draco je zavzdihnil. Odločil se je, da tokrat lahko naredi izjemo, in je Gatko milostno stisnil k sebi.

Tudi Millicent se ni dala kar tako odgnati in Draco se je kar malce zbal za svoja rebra. 'Drži se, Millie!' je zasopel, ko se je slednjič uspel izviti iz njenega medvedjega objema.

Goyle in Crabbe sta ga nekajkrat izmenično lopnila po hrbtu, Nott pa mu je podaril zviz z zadnje tekme. 'Raws je prepričal Hoopsovo, da nam ga je podarila.'

Blaise je stal sredi sobe in z narejeno ganjenostjo v glasu vzkliknil: 'Naš mali pitonček bo zapustil leglo! Kako sem ponosen!' Potem je teatralno razprl roke in čakal na Dracov objem.

'Zabini, ne delaj mi scene!' je odločno rekel Draco, kajti Zabinijev pogled je postajal vedno bolj iskreno raznežen.

'Pridi sem, ti teslo!' je ljubeče rekel Blaise, potegnil Draca k sebi in ga glasno cmoknil na obe lici. 'Glej, da se boš kaj oglasil,' je ukazal Blaise in s kazalcem odmaknil pramen las, ki je Dracu silil v oči. 'Pa ne počni neumnosti. Vsaj prevelikih ne...' je pomežiknil Zabini.

Draco se je nasmehnil. 'Ti pa ne izzivaj norveških trolov. Sem slišal, da so čisto zmešani.'

Potem je Draco odprl vrata, potisnil kovček na hodnik in se s kletko v roki še zadnjič ozrl po spolzgadovski dnevni sobi. 

'Saj je bilo kar zabavno, ali ne?' je rekel, in šest Spolzgadovcev je vneto pokimalo.

Gatka je znova začela smrkati, pa tudi Zabiniju ni več dosti manjkalo...

Draco je začutil, da je skrajni čas za odhod. 'Se vidimo,' je še rekel, potem pa zaprl vrata in globoko zavzdihnil. V očeh ga je zoprno peklo. Spolzgadovska dnevna soba je bila očitno polna prahu!

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Harryja je iz nemirnega spanca prebudilo glasno trkanje. Skočil je pokonci in ugotovil, da mora biti že kar pozno, kajti v spalnici ni bilo več nikogar. Na okensko šipo je neutrudno trkala ogromna uharica zelo osornega pogleda. Harry je odprl okno in uharica ga je zaničljivo premerila od nog do glave. Če bi znala govoriti, bi bržkone rekla: _A zato sem prišla sem?!_ Harry je zmedeno vzel pismo z njene noge, potem pa je uharica zaplahutala z ogromnimi krili in odletela.

Pismo je bilo naslovljeno nanj. Na voščenem žigu divje roza barve ni bilo nobenega imena, samo dve veliki črki Q. Harry je odprl pismo in začel brati.

_Spoštovani gospod Potter,_

_Sporočamo Vam, da ste naša prva izbira za prosto mesto iskalca v moštvu Quiberon Quaffelpunchersov. Kljub zelo uspešni zadnji sezoni smo se odločili za popolno prenovo in pomladitev našega moštva. Ker po novih pravilih francosko državljanstvo ni več pogoj za igranje v francoski ligi, imamo priložnost obogatiti našo ekipo s perspektivnimi igralci iz tujine._  
Vabimo Vas, da se oglasite v prostorih našega kluba v Arlesu (Rue du Croix, 25). Pričakujemo vas vsak delavnik med dvanajsto in tretjo popoldne. V prilogi Vam pošiljamo osnutek pogodbe.  
Ponudba velja 14 dni. 

_Lep pozdrav,_

_Jean–Andres Boilly, Fabian Thiery,  
predsednik kluba glavni trener_

 

Harry se je sesedel na posteljo in se poskušal zbrati. V glavi je imel popolno zmedo. Francija, Draco, Arles, Beauxbatons, qudditch, kočija, ob desetih, Hedwig, kovček...

Harry je skočil pokonci in odprl omaro. Čez nekaj trenutkov jo je spet zaprl. K vragu s temi cunjami, tako ali tako nima dovolj časa!

Kako daleč narazen sta Arles in Beauxbatons? To, kje leži Arles, se mu je vsaj približno sanjalo, ampak kje hudiča je TA PREKLETI BEAUXBATONS?! Harry je pograbil samo kletko s Hedwig in pismo ter oddivjal skozi vrata. Hermiona bo vedela!

Hermiona in Ron sta bila ravno sredi goreče debate, ali odvzeti točke trem Drznvraanovcem, ki so hišne vilince 'prepričali' v dodatno tlako s peko kremnih rezin, ali ne.

Harry je Hermiono pograbil za roko in zadihano vprašal: 'Hermiona... Nujno... kje je Beauxbatons?'

Ron ga je zaskrbljeno pogledal: 'V Franciji, Harry. Je vse v redu s tabo?'

Harry mu brez besed v roko potisnil pismo in se znova obrnil k Hermioni: 'Ime najbližjega kraja, Hermiona...'

'Les Baux de Provence,' je z brezhibnim francoskim naglasom odvrnila Hermiona.

Harry tega imena ni znal niti ponoviti, kaj šele, da bi vedel, kje to je. Hermiona je opazila njegov zmedeni pogled in pristavila: 'Par kilometrov iz Arlesa. Zakaj?'

Ron je dvignil pogled iznad pisma in rekel: 'Hudiča, Harry... Saj ne morem verjeti!'

Hermiona je nepotrpežljivo iztrgala pismo iz Ronovih rok. 'Oh! Harry, to je čudovito!' je navdušeno zacvilila. 'Veš, vedno sem bila mnenja da nisi pretirano akademski tip, tako da se mi zdi to krasna rešitev!'

Harry se je moral nasmehniti. Zelo taktno, Hermiona!

V normalnih okoliščinah bi Harryja misel, da bo svoja najboljša prijatelja spet videl šele kdo ve kdaj, čisto sesula, a tokrat se je tega spomnil šele, ko ga je Hermiona tesno objela in zavzdihnila: 'Prosim povej nama, da se vidimo septembra! Potem se lahko pretvarjamo, kot da so pred nami čisto navadne počitnice...'

'Obljubim in prisežem, da se vidimo septembra. Kjerkoli že bomo,' je rekel Harry pomirjujoče.

'Le glej, da te ne bova videvala samo na športni strani Preroških novic,' je rekel Ron, potem pa še dodal: ‘In nikar si ne domišljaj, da bom zdaj nehal navijati za Kraljeve kanone!'

Zdaj je bil zadnji čas za odhod, če Harry ni želel zamuditi kočije.

'Harry!' je zaklical za njim Ron. 'Kaj naj rečeva profesorju Wulfu?'

Harry se je obrnil in rekel: 'Povejta mu, da sem našel perfektno različico igralca nogometa!'

Ko je Harry izginil za ovinkom hodnika, se je Hermiona stisnila k Ronu in malce posmrkala.

'Hermiona,' je vprašal Ron zamišljeno.

'Kaj?'

'Kaj hudiča je nogomet?'

Hermiona je zmajala z glavo in rekla: 'Resnično, Ron... včasih se čudim, kako si uspel maturirati iz bunkljelogije.'

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ko je Harry pritekel na mesto, kjer naj bi pristala beauxbatonska kočija, ga je prvi trenutek obšel mučen občutek, da je zamudil. Hedwig je zaradi obupnega premetavanja med potjo očitajoče zaskovikala. Na drugi strani igrišča se je oglasila še ena sova. Tam je na svojem kovčku sedel Draco in z desno nogo precej nejevoljno teptal majhno skupinico travniških marjetic.

Harry si je globoko oddahnil. Ko je stopil pred Draca, je na tla postavil kletko in rekel: 'Uničevanje vegetacije je prepovedano, Malfoy!'

Draco je presenečeno dvignil glavo. 'Če bi vedel, da si bo Sveti Potter, zaščitnik vsega kar biva na osnovi ogljika, iz svojega natrpanega urnika uspel utrgati nekaj minut in se blagovolil pojaviti tukaj, si spričo njegove prisotnosti gotovo ne bi drznil tako krvoločno napasti teh nebogljenih rastlinic.'

Harry je nepotrpežljivo zavil z očmi. 'Ne pretiravaj, Malfoy.’

Dracov pogled je obvisel na kletki s Hedwig. 'Pa ne, da so se tudi tvoje domače živali tako navezale name, da so se prišle poslovit? Ker potem me čudi, da nisi s sabo privlekel še Weasleya in Grangerjeve... Ali pa je tvoja sova morda ugotovila, da se je po sedmih letih nesmrtno zaljubila v Quetzalcoatla,' je Draco pomignil na svojo nenavadno veliko in mrkogledo sovo. 'In ga ne more pustiti oditi, ne da bi mu to povedala,' je dodal tišje in pri tem pogledal Harryja.

Sovi sta bili sumljivo tiho.

Harry je prekrižal roke in svečano izjavil: 'Nihče se ne bo poslovil od nikogar.'

Ko je Harry ujel Dracov pogled, bi bil pripravljen priseči, da na tem svetu ni bolj prikupnega prizora, kot popolnoma zmedeni Draco Malfoy, ki se s še zadnjimi atomi svojega dostojanstva obupno trudi, da tega ne bi pokazal.

'Quafflepuncherji me hočejo za novega iskalca. _Mene_ , Malfoy!' je ponosno izjavil Harry in pomahal Dracu s pismom.

Draco je pismo počasi vzel iz Harryjeve roke in ga začel prebirati z dokaj nejevernim izrazom na obrazu. Njegove brezhibno oblikovane ustnice so se med branjem rahlo premikale, potem pa so se ukrivile v enega tistih redkih nasmehov, ki jih je Draco vedno po hitrem postopku izbrisal z obraza, kakor hitro se jih je zavedel. Tokrat je to trajalo kar precej časa... Slednjič se je za silo zbral in ko je Harryju vrnil pismo, je zajedljivo pripomnil: 'Prekleto srečo imaš, da niso videli tvoje zadnje tekme, Potter!'

Harry se je nasmehnil. 'Za tisto je bila kriva motnja v koncentraciji.'

V tistem trenutku se je na nebu pojavil obris velikanske kočije. Draco je vstal s kovčka, si popravil srajco in zmajal z glavo: 'O francoščini najbrž nimaš pojma, Potter.'

Harry je veselo odkimal.

'Da o oblačenju sploh ne govorim...,' je nadaljeval Draco. 'Res imaš nezasluženo srečo, da si naletel name. Mimogrede, v tistih rožnatih quafflepuncherskih dresih boš izgledal naravnost obupno,' se je melodramatično namrdnil.

'Glede na tvoj izostreni čut za estetiko te bo to najbrž blazno motilo, kaj?' je z izzivalnim nasmeškom vprašal Harry.

'Niti ne,' je odvrnil Draco in stopil proti kočiji, ki se je v tistem trenutku dotaknila tal.

...

V kočiji je bilo kljub velikemu številu ljudi več kot dovolj prostora. Po pisani paleti jezikov sodeč, je kočija pobirala študente iz vse Evrope. Draco in Harry sta obsedela nasproti visoke rdečelične blondinke, ki se je predstavila kot _Heidi Heidelberg aus Eisburg am Main_.

Heidi Heidelberg je zelo veliko govorila, in to s tako obupnim nemškim naglasom, da je Harry uspel razvozlati samo vsako četrto besedo. Kolikor je bilo mogoče razumeti, je imela gospodična Heidelberg na Beauxbatonsu fanta z zelo dobrimi zvezami na francoskem ministrstvu za čaranje. Poleg tega je bila očitno tudi zelo nenaklonjena čistokrvnim čarovnikom, kajti označila jih je kot _same tegenerirane isrotke_.

Harry je vsake toliko poškilil proti Dracu, ki je z nepremičnim, ledenim pogledom strmel v Heidi, in upal, da slej ko prej ne bo prišlo do mednarodnega incidenta.

Potem je Heidi Heidelberg preusmerila pogled h kletkam s Hedwig in Quetzalcoatlom, ki sta se zaletavala drug proti drugemu in pri tem grozeče razpirala krila. 'Fajine zofe se posta popile!' je očitajoče vzkliknila.

Draco je pogledal Harryja: 'Kaj bo z najinim kavčem?'

'Mislim, da govori o sovah, Draco,' je rekel Harry, čeprav tudi sam ni bil čisto prepričan.

Draco se je obrnil k Heidi in začel zelo glasno in zelo počasi razlagati: TI... UTIHNITI... ZDAJ... TAKOJ... MI... NIČ... NE... RAZUMEMO!!!!' Vsako besedo je opremil še z živahnim kriljenjem rok.

Harry je nejevoljno vzkliknil: 'Za božjo voljo, Draco! Saj ni gluha, samo angleščina ji ne gre najbolje.'

Heidi je bila očitno zelo užaljena, ker je zasikala: 'Kako si trzneš tako goforiti s mano?! Moj fant...'

'Ah, nehaj že nakladati o svojem blesavem fantu, ti butara trolasta!' je izbruhnil Draco. ' _Moj fant_ je iskalec pri Quafflepunchersih, pa tega nikakor ne mislim razlagati vsakemu... ‘Draco je nenadoma rahlo prebledel in obmolknil.

 

Nekaj trenutkov je bilo vse tiho, potem pa je Harry narejeno lahkotno spregovoril: 'Draco, pravkar si rekel...'

'Vem, kaj sem rekel, Potter,' ga je odločno prekinil Draco. Njegov pogled je bil v tistem trenutku kljubovalen in hkrati tako ranljiv, da je spominjal na majhnega dečka, ki pričakuje klofuto, vendar je že vnaprej odločen, da ne bo zajokal...

Nekaj dolgih trenutkov sta si zrla v oči, potem pa se je Harry nasmehnil in Draca potegnil k sebi…

Harry Potter in Draco Malfoy sta končno našla tisto, kar sta iskala. Drug drugega. Tam, v beauxbatonski kočiji, nekje nad oblaki, pred tremi pari rahlo zgroženih, široko razprtih oči Hedwig, Quetzalcoatla in Heidi Heidelberg iz Eisburga am Mein.


	12. Epilog

Dragi Harry,

Me veseli, da je v Franciji vse v redu in iskrene čestitke k tvoji prvi zmagi!   
Tukaj je vse bolj ali manj po starem, moram pa ti sporočiti, da imamo precejšnje težave z Malfoyevim samorogom. Kljub temu, da sem ga vestno hranil z najboljšimi vrstami čokolade, je že nekajkrat poskušal vdreti v Bradavičarko in na splošno se vede zelo čudno. Robaus mu je zmešal napitek za zdravljenje odvisnosti od čokolade, pa ni nič pomagalo. Jaz osebno sem mnenja, da pogreša Malfoya, zato ga bomo prek dvernika poskušali poslati k vama. Tukaj ni več varen, Robaus namreč že grozi, da ga bo predelal v konjsko pašteto, če ga še enkrat vidi na dvorišču.  
Ti še sporočim vse podrobnosti!

Lep pozdrav,  
Remus

¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Draco!

Če med svojimi stvarmi slučajno pogrešaš par usnjenih hlač, ti sporočam, da sem jih vzel jaz! Zadnji teden na Bradavičarki si bil že tako ali tako grozno tečen, zato ti tega takrat raje nisem omenil. Z Justinom imata enako konfekcijsko številko. Zabavno naključje, se ti ne zdi?!  
Tukaj se začenja polarna noč in počasi bom znorel od pomanjkanja svetlobe. Če za svoje napoje potrebuješ kakšne dele norveških grbavcev, mi kar povej. Justin vlači to ostudno kramo domov kot obseden!

Ciao,  
B.Z.

¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Zabini!

Samo vprašanje časa je bilo, kdaj se bo seznamu patoloških devianc v tvojem obnašanju (nagnjenost k alkoholizmu, verižno kajenje, nimfomanija... Naj nadaljujem?) pridružila še kleptomanija.  
Lahko da imava s Fletchleyem enako številko, vendar močno dvomim, da izgleda v usnju vsaj približno tako dobro kot jaz.  
Če se prav spomnim, si bil včasih popolnoma nefunkcionalen pri svetlobi. Pa ne, da se staraš Zabini?! Kakorkoli že, če te polarna tema tako grozno moti, se spravi sem! Lahko pripelješ Fletchleya (če sem prejšnji mesec moral prenašati Weasleya in Grangerjevo, bom pa še njega), ampak pod pogojem, da s sabo prinese zmajeve luske in rog v prahu.

LP,  
Draco

¨¨¨¨¨¨

 

Dragi Remus,

Fobos je srečno prispel. Popolnoma razumem profesorja Rawsa – vem, da je greh ubiti samoroga, vendar si ga tudi jaz včasih želim predelati v kotlete... Ta žival me organsko ne prenese. Popolnoma nemogoč je! Ko sta bila tukaj Zabini in Justin, me je tolažilo dejstvo, da ne sovraži samo mene, ampak tudi Zabinija. Draco naju je seveda obdolžil, da 'ubogega' Fobosa ne marava in da ga po nepotrebnem izzivava.  
Kako bo za Božič, še ne vem. Draco bo šel v Pariz k staršem in me nagovarja, naj grem z njim, ampak najbrž bom ostal doma. Ne predstavljam si ravno najbolje, kako z Luciusom in Narcisso Malfoy skupaj krasimo smrečico in prepevamo Sveta noč, blažena noč... 

Se slišimo.

Lep pozdrav vsem na Bradavičarki,  
Harry

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Dragi Harry,

Sporočava ti, da prihajava! Nisva se mogla odločiti, ali bi Božič preživela z mojimi ali s Hermioninimi, pa sva si rekla, da greva k tebi.  
Se vidimo triindvajsetega!

Adijo!  
Ron

P.S. Ko bo Hedwig imela mlade, bova vzela tri (to ti sporočam že zdaj, da jih ne boš komu obljubil). Upam, da ne bodo podobne Quetzalcoatlu!


End file.
